Dziedzictwo
by Velo
Summary: AU FemNaru "Naruto" w innym wydaniu - bohaterka zamiast bohatera; rola Bijuu wybita znacznie ponad poziom tego, czym uraczył nas Pan Kishimoto. Wczytaj się, drogi czytelniku, wczytaj się starannie i poznaj prawdziwą naturę Lisa o Dziewięciu Ogonach...
1. Prolog Część pierwsza

Zgodnie z zaleceniami **Craftsmen**'a zapodaję całkiem nowe fanfiction, z gruntu różniące się od tego, co też zamieściłem wcześniej w tym dziale. Mimo iż ślęczałem nad wysłużonym edytorem tekstu kupę czasu, zaś prace i plany wyżarły z mojego terminarza boleśnie duży kawał czasu, z ostatecznego efektu godzin smętnego skrobania jestem bardzo zadowolony.

Z miejsca dziękuję **Uchiha_Mario**, który okazał świetnym betą i doradcą (a także entuzjastą, który podtrzymał mnie w nadziei, gdy już zastanawiałem się, czy aby nie porzucić projektu) oraz **Craftsmen**'owi, który początkowo również pełnił ową funkcję, lecz potem padł, rażony spoilerem (choć doradza nawet zza grobu). Czapki z głów na waszą część panowie - bez was ten fick nie byłby tym samym.

Pierwszy chapter miał być znacznie, ale to znacznie (to jest prawie czterokrotnie) dłuższy, niemniej zgodnie z radą **Uchiha_Mario** postanowiłem rozbić ścianę tekstu na mniejsze kawałeczki, tak by potencjalni czytelnicy mogli je łyknąć powolutku i bez bólu.

Ostrzegam lojalnie przez spoilerami - kto ogląda jedynie anime, pozostając w tyle za nowszymi chapterami mangi, naraża się na samo-popsucie sobie zabawy.

Wszystkich innych zapraszam do konsumpcji i - rzecz jasna - pozostawiania po sobie śladu w postaci komentarzy, które są wszak miodem dla serca każdego pisarczyka...

* * *

PROLOG

Część pierwsza

* * *

Noc opadła na Konohę niczym jakaś złowieszcza, ciemna chmura, tłumiąc wszelki dźwięk i ruch. Nawet wiatr, normalnie wyjący po kątach niczym porzucone zwierzę, zamarł wraz z nadejściem zmroku, pogrążając okolicę w ciszy tak głębokiej, iż żadna żywa istota nie śmiała jej naruszyć. Tu i ówdzie połyskiwały pojedyncze światła, wyglądające niczym jasne plamy na płachcie czarnego materiału - w jednym miejscu jarzyły się tak rozniecone przez strażników ogniska, w innym rozświetlające główną ulicę latarnie, a czasem zaś po prostu blask z wnętrz ludzkich domostw przebijał się na zewnątrz przez nieszczelne okna. Były to jednak nieliczne wyjątki, pozostające w ostrym kontraście z resztą wioski, która tonęła ze szczętem w nieprzeniknionej ciemności. Jedynie jej największe budowle majaczyły w mroku nocy w postaci rozmytych, trudnych do uchwycenia okiem konturów.

W najmroczniejszym sektorze Konohy, niemalże całkowicie pozbawionym jakichkolwiek świateł, bezruch został przełamany. Przez ciemność przedzierał się tam kształt odrobinę wyraźniejszy niż inne, śpiesznie kluczący wąskimi uliczkami, jakby w obawie przed spostrzeżeniem.

Niewyraźna sylwetka przemknęła - zdawałoby się - przez ścianę budynku, by po drobnej chwili wyskoczyć zeń i ponownie dać nura w najbliższy zaułek. Wyćwiczone oko z pewnością by dostrzegało, iż owa plama ciemności zmieniła się nieznacznie - jej przednia część wybrzuszyła się, szybkość ruchu odrobinę się zmniejszyła, zaś punkt ciężkości przesunął się do przodu, tak iż cały kształt przemieszczał się dalej jakby zgarbiony i skarlały.

Pośpiech w połączeniu z nową formą, najwyraźniej nie przysłużył się tajemniczemu osobnikowi, gdyż między połami ciemnych płacht, którymi się z zewnątrz okrywał, pojawił się na moment biały rąbek, tak jasny na tle otaczającego go mroku, iż zdawał się emanować własnym blaskiem. Zaraz jednak z obszernego, czarnego rękawa wychynęła chuda dłoń, która pośpiesznie wepchnęła zdradliwy kraj materiału na swoje miejsce. Tajemniczy osobnik - wyraźnie skonsternowany - obrócił się na boki raz i drugi, by upewniwszy się, iż nikt go nie śledzi, ruszyć ponownie poprzez labirynt pogrążonych w mroku uliczek, poruszając się jednak teraz w sposób odrobinę mniej śpieszny i nieco ostrożniejszy...

* * *

Sarutobi, Trzeci Hokage Konohy, najwyższy rangą i teoretycznie najsilniejszy ninja wioski, otworzył sekretne przejście do skrytego w podziemiach kompleksu, przejeżdżając palcami po zamaskowanym mechanizmie, skrytym w szczelinach między cegłami, gdzie normalnie powinna marnieć skruszała ze starości zaprawa. Wślizgnąwszy się do środka, ostrożnie zamknął za sobą wejście, upewniając się następnie, czy aby tajemne przejście na powrót zlało się ze ścianą.

Po dokonaniu owych oględzin, Sarutobi ściągnął z siebie obszerny, czarny płaszcz, w którego połach skrywał się podczas swej nocnej eskapady, po czym z wyraźną ulgą rozprostował plecy, przez dłuższy czas zmuszane do wzmożonego, wyjątkowo dla starca nieprzyjemnego garbienia.

Czyż nie było absurdem, by Kage musiał kryć się we własnej wiosce, przez wzrokiem podkomendnych, których w większości sam przyuczał w sztuce czujności i obserwacji? Podobne myśli dręczyły Sarutobiego każdego roku, gdy tego samego dnia w miesiącu, o tej właśnie porze dnia, ukradkiem zmierzał w ustalone wcześniej miejsce, celem odbycia spotkania w zakonspirowanym gronie.

To, iż mieszkańców wioski zapewne przeraziłaby wiedza o formie owego zebrania - a ściślej, o jego składzie osobowym - nie pomagało mu wcale w okiełznaniu sumienia, które raz za razem odzywało się głuchym echem w jego skołatanej głowie.

Dyskrecja była jednak w tym wypadku konieczna - przekonywał sam siebie Sarutobi, delikatnie odchylając poły białego kocu, jakby chcąc się upewnić, iż owinięte nim dziecko jest całe i zdrowe. Problemów na tym tle bynajmniej być nie mogło, gdyż stary Kage dokonywał podobnych przenosin z roku, na rok, za każdym razem wynosząc dziewczynkę z jej kwater do sekretnego miejsca spotkań, uprzednio umacniając jej sen stosownym jutsu - miał już w tym procederze wprawę.

Choć mierziła go konieczność usypiania dziecka, zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, iż podobnie jak mieszkańcy wioski, nie było ono gotowe, by przyjąć na siebie ciężar straszliwego sekretu, jaki wypływał na wierzch z każdą kolejną, tajemną naradą. Jako, iż jej obecność (w fizycznym tego słowa rozumieniu) była absolutnie niezbędna podczas owych spotkań, nie miał wyboru, jak kontynuować swoje coroczne działania - siódmy już raz z rzędu, począwszy od jej narodzin. Bolało go serce, na myśl o tym, jak zareagowałaby mała, gdyby dowiedziała się, że skrywa przed nią tak mroczne tajemnice. Nie miał jednak wyboru, gdyż niezależnie od tego, jak dalece przywiązał się do niej z biegiem lat, dobro, a być może nawet samo istnienie wioski - a więc także i jej życie - zależało od przebiegu owych spotkań.

Westchnąwszy ciężko, Sarutobi skierował się niedługim korytarzem wprost ku kolejnym drzwiom, celem dojścia do tajemnej sali konferencyjnej - jednego z licznych, dostępnych tylko jemu i Radzie Starszych obiektów, które znaczyły Konohę od podziemi, aż po wydrążone wzgórza, u stóp których się rozpościerała.

Pokonawszy ostatnią przeszkodę, dostrzegł iż Kakashi czeka już w środku. Młody jounin wyciągnął się na jednym z czterech foteli, miętosząc w rękach niewielki, pomarańczowy tomik, obarczony wdzięcznym tytułem "Icha Icha Paradise", na który to widok usta Sarutobi'ego po raz pierwszy tego wieczora wygięły się w uśmiech.

Spostrzegłszy swego przełożonego, Hatake skłonił bez słowa głowę i przybrał nieco nieco bardziej "formalną" pozycję. Hokage w międzyczasie podszedł do ustawionego w centrum sali stołu, po czym ostrożnie złożył na nim śpiącą dziewczynkę.

Choć oczy drugiego członka zebrania pozornie utkwione były między wierszami niewielkiego tomiku, Sarutobi czuł na sobie spojrzenia, jakie ten raz po raz rzucał ukradkowo na niego i przyniesione przezeń dziecko.

Ze wszystkich pozostałych przy życiu przyjaciół Yondaime, Kakashi przykładał najwyższą wagę do jego ostatniej woli. Choć to właśnie Sarutobi spędzał z dzieckiem swego poprzednika najdłuższą ilość czasu, działo się tak tylko dlatego, iż po śmierci Minato to właśnie jemu przypadła rola zastępczego rodzica osieroconej dziewczynki. Gdyby tylko Hatake był o kilka lat starszy w czasie zajścia tamtej straszliwej tragedii, bez wątpienia adoptowałby nowo narodzoną córkę swego mistrza. Był jednak wtedy na to zbyt młody i niewystarczająco doświadczony w życiu, skutkiem czego to właśnie Sarutobi był zmuszony wziąć dziecko pod swoje skrzydło. Niemniej Kakashi nie dawał za wygraną - po stracie swoich ostatnich przyjaciół skupił tyle uwagi na dziewczynce, ile tylko mógł, pomagają staremu Hokage w pracy wychowawczej, przy jednoczesnym pełnieniu funkcji kapitana ANBU - a stanowisko to, z racji potrzeby pracy w terenie, było częstokroć bardziej czasochłonne niż pozycja Kage. Jako iż tego roku na owym zaszczytnym stołku Kakashiego zastąpił geniusz klanu Uchiha - ledwie trzynastoletni Itachi - Hatake zaczął spędzać ze swoją "młodszą siostrą" dużo więcej czasu (nie kryjąc przy tym nawet faktu, iż degradacja, a następnie dobrowolny powrót do stopnia Jounina, bynajmniej mu nie przeszkadzają). Pomoc Hatake'go była z punktu widzenia starego i ciężko zapracowanego Sarutobi'ego wprost nieoceniona - Kakashi był jedynym młodym (przynajmniej w zestawieniu z nim samym, Jiraiyą oraz Tsunade) członkiem "rodziny" dziewczynki, a co za tym idzie stał się jej najważniejszym wzorem do naśladowania. Wczuł się w rolę starszego brata, z którym - w przeciwieństwie do pozostałej trójki - mogła się bawić i przekomarzać, co było niezwykle ważne, zważywszy na stopień izolacji, w którym była dla własnego bezpieczeństwa utrzymywana. Wbrew swoim zwyczajom, Hatake wyjątkowo nie spóźnił się ani razu na coroczne spotkanie, ba, zwykle zjawiał się przed czasem, na przekór swoim nagannym nawykom, co też dobitnie świadczyło o tym, iż swój obowiązek traktuje bardzo serio. Młody shinobi zaproponował nawet, że będzie przynosił małą na miejsce spotkań. Na to jednak Sarutobi zgodzić się nie mógł - on był odpowiedzialny za dziecko w pierwszej kolejności, zaś tajemne zebrania odbywały się właśnie z jego inicjatywy (przynajmniej wedle wiedzy mniej wtajemniczonych członków). Miałby obciążać swoich podkomendnych brudną robotą? Jak wytłumaczyłby się Kakashi, gdyby którejś pięknej nocy nakrył go przypadkowy patrol shinobi? Co to, to nie - Sarutobi był świadom swojej odpowiedzialności i zamierzał ściągać wszelkie nieprzyjemności związane z tą sprawą na siebie.

Wyrwawszy się z zamyślenia, wiekowy Kage wyciągnął z ukrytej w rękawie kieszeni wąski futerał, z którego następnie wydobył szereg potrzebnych mu przedmiotów.

Był już w połowie nabijania fajki, gdy przydybała go Tsunade...

- Nie będziesz kopcił tych swoich ziółek w obecności Kizuny - rzuciła jego była podopieczna, wpadając do sali niczym chmura burzowa, gniewna i sroga, ciskająca na boki gromiące spojrzenia, od których plecy zwykłych zjadaczy chleba prostowały się w bezwolnym odruchu, a spojrzenia samoistnie wędrowały ku czubkom butów.

Sarutobi do zwykłych zjadaczy chleba w żadnym wypadku się nie zaliczał, ale profilaktycznie wzrokiem uciekł.

- To tylko niewinne przyzwyczajenie - odezwał się na boku Kakashi, który w skutek przesytu wpływu Kizuny przesiąknął zbyt głęboko pozytywnymi cechami i teraz prócz nienaturalnej punktualności odzywała się w nim wybita ponad próg zdrowego rozsądku lojalność.

Rzeczywistość rzecz jasna błyskawicznie sprostowała nieszczęsnego Hatake'go, gdy to Tsunade poczęstowała go gromiącym spojrzeniem, od którego ten omal nie spadł z krzesła.

- Tsunade, wyhamuj z Zabójczą Intencją, bo zaraz tynk zacznie nam na głowy sypać - rzekł głos z tyłu, mogący należeć tylko i wyłącznie do Jiraiyi.

Stary sannin chwilę potem wyłonił się z osnowy cienia, wymijając z rozmyślnie przesadną ostrożnością strużki pyłu, które istotnie zaczęły tu i ówdzie opadać z sufitu.

- Czy nie mówiłam ci, byś tego nie robił? - Skontrowała go zimnym głosem wiekowa medyczka, splatając ręce na biodrach.

Nie wypowiedziała tego głośno, ale wszyscy zebrani (wyłączając rzecz jasna pogrążoną we śnie Kizunę) dobrze wiedzieli, iż chodzi tu o "zachodzenie od tyłu".

Trzeba przyznać, iż w tym momencie Jiraiya dał popis niezwykłego wręcz opanowania, samodyscypliny i zdrowego, trzeźwego myślenia - miast wykonać dłońmi dwuznaczny wygibas, przywołać na twarz lubieżny uśmiech, zaśmiać się lekko pod nosem, czy też - o zgrozo - cmoknąć na głos, stary mędrzec wywrócił oczyma i burknął krótko pod nosem "Nie zrobiłem tego umyślnie". Wyglądało to tak wiarygodnie, że gdyby nie strużka śliny skapująca z kącika ust, zapewne nie oberwałby po żebrach aż tak mocno.

Gdy tylko zelżał poziom Zabójczej Intencji, wprawiający powietrze w niepokojące drżenie, Sarutobi uśmiechnął się lekko, zerkając z niejakim politowaniem na rozłożonego na ziemi sannina. W chwilach takich jak ta, gdy Jiraiya wplatał w swoje utarczki z Tsunade coraz to bardziej złożone techniki zapobiegawcze, Sandaime autentycznie wyobrażał sobie, że być może kiedyś, jakiegoś pięknego i pogodnego dnia, najlepiej jeszcze przed jego śmiercią, żabi mędrzec w końcu wydorośleje.

Każdy ma prawo na garść marzeń, nawet zasuszony Kage...

Sarutobi delektował się przez chwilę produktami radosnej twórczości swojego umysłu, gdy to ostatni konspirator upomniał się o uwagę, posyłając mu krótki, acz natarczywy impuls mentalny, który dane mu było wyczuć przez specjalną, zamaskowaną na skroni pieczęć.

- Wystarczy tego dobrego - rzekł Sarutobi, klaśnięciem domagając się powrotu dyscypliny do stanu pierwotnego. Przegrupowanie jego byłych uczniów trwało mniej więcej pół minuty. - Skoro wszyscy jesteśmy tu przed czasem, możemy w zasadzie rozpoczynać - zakomunikował cierpliwie, gdy tylko pozostała dwójka usadowiła się przy stole.

- Faktycznie, nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by wyrwać go ze snu wcześniej - stwierdził Jiraiya nonszalanckim tonem, z którym kontrastowało zatroskane spojrzenie, słane przezeń pogrążonej w letargu dziewczynce. Następnie żabi mędrzec dodał pod nosem kilka niesłyszalny dla uszu innych, ewidentnie niezbyt cenzuralnych słów, na które mimo niezrozumienia Tsunade i Kakashi pokiwali zgodnie głowami.

A właśnie, że nie śpi mój drogi uczniu - pomyślał ze smutkiem Sarutobi, czując serię kolejnych, mentalnych ponagleń. O tym mógł wiedzieć jednak tylko on, jako jeden z dwójki pozostających przy życiu osób, wtajemniczonych w trzecie dno całej kabały.

- Nie traćmy już zatem czasu - rzekł Sarutobi, biorąc głęboki oddech, niczym pływak przed skokiem na głęboką wodę. - I na miłość boską, gdy już skończę inicjować jutsu wywołujące, przynajmniej spróbujcie nie dać się sprowokować do kolejnej awantury...


	2. Prolog Część druga

Za błyskawiczną i owocną pomoc w postaci bety wielkie dzięki dla **Uchiha_Mario**

No, dalej, oklaski dla pana xD.

* * *

PROLOG

Część druga

* * *

Nie dając po sobie poznać konsternacji, Sarutobi powstał, nachylił się nad dziewczynką, po czym odchylił poły koca, którym była owinięta i podciągnął górną część jej piżamy. Następnie uniósł dłonie ponad jej drobnym ciałem i złożył pierwszą pieczęć.

Technika, którą właśnie zaczął aktywować, była długa i skomplikowana, a precyzja wykonania przekładała się na jej końcowy efekt. Jako iż stary Kage pragnął utrzymań kontakt najdłużej jak to było tylko możliwe, dokładał wszelkich starań, by proces zawiązywania jutsu przebiegł w sposób perfekcyjny. Każdą pieczęć składał najwolniej jak tylko mógł, pilnując, by przepływ chakry idealnie zgrywał się w czasie z jej spalaniem oraz by każdy, nawet najmniejszy z mięśni dłoni znajdywał się w odpowiednim czasie w stosownej dla niego pozycji. Dodatkowo inkantował szeptem stosowne mantry - produkt jego osobistych badań - które miały za zadanie uzdatnić działanie techniki i wyeliminować szansę zaistnienia jej potencjalnych skutków ubocznych. Jutsu miało tą wadę, iż można było z niego korzystać jedynie w bardzo dużych odstępach czasowych, dlatego też nie mógł pozwolić sobie na porażkę.

Sarutobi wprawdzie oczyścił swój umysł, ale ściszone głosy pozostałych członków zebrania i tak przebijały się do jego świadomości. Wiekowy Kage z wypraktykowaną konsekwencją skupiał na nich jedynie minimum uwagi, tak by przypadkiem nie spartaczyć procesu aktywacji ulotnej techniki.

- Ścięliście jej włosy - zauważyła Tsunade, zwracając się do Kakashiego.

- Sama je sobie ścięła - odparował natychmiast Hatake. Dziewczynka była oczkiem w głowie Tsunade, w związku czym Kakashi wolał nie wdawać się w polemikę ze starszą kunoichi.

- Nie dopilnowaliście, by ich nie ścinała - sprostowała swojego rozmówcę Tsunade, jak zwykle nieprzejednana w sztuce walki na słowa.

Sarutobi usłyszał trzask fotela od strony najmłodszego członka zebrania, następnie ciche buczenie wibrującego powietrza, na koniec zaś stukanie kawałków tynku opadających z sufitu na kamienną podłogę. Wiekowy Kage uśmiechnął się pod nosem, mimowolnie omiatając spojrzeniem dyskutującą parę (czy też ściślej - wijącego się pod taksującym spojrzeniem Tsunade Kakashi'ego, który z powodu awarii strun głosowych próbował zilustrować gestykulacją zaistniałą sytuację - "Kizuna ucieka; łap za włosy; ciach; nie ma warkocza").

Sandaime mógł śmiało powiedzieć, że był zadowolony, ba, dumny z kierunku, w jakim rozwinęli się jego pomocnicy. Początkowo Tsunade wnosiła najskromniejszy wkład w wychowywanie córki Czwartego - nic w tym zresztą dziwnego, skoro spośród całej ich grupy łączyły ją najluźniejsze więzi z Minato. Podczas pierwszych trzech lat Kizuna była dla starej medyczki jedynie nadpobudliwym, denerwującym bachorem, którym trzeba było się opiekować przez wzgląd na pamięć o zmarłej parze przyjaciół. Z czasem jednak wiekowa kunoichi przeszła diametralną odmianę... Nie, w rzeczywistości powróciła do swego dawnego ja. Sarutobi nie wiedział, kiedy właściwie do tego doszło - najwyraźniej wpływ Kizuny podmywał sukcesywnie zamrożone uczucia Tsunade, przebijając się z wolna do jej okaleczonego serca. Wkrótce energiczny szkrab przestał być przeszkodą w piciu i wydziwianiu, a stał się ulubieńcem starej medyczki. Sarutobi domyślał się, że Kizuna przypominała Tsunade w pewnym stopniu Nawaki'ego i Dan'a, których strata wywarła na kobiecie ogromny wpływ. Serce mu rosło, w odpowiedzi na coraz częstsze wizyty jego byłej uczennicy, która wpadała do Konohy nie tylko na tajemne zebrania, ale z własnej woli, "by sprawdzić, jak głęboko dwójka starych pryków i zamaskowany flegmatyk zdążyli zdeprawować to niewinne dziecko". Dawny hart ducha powrócił do wiekowej kunoichi, jej lęk do krwi gdzieś się zatracił (najpewniej jako skutek uboczny którejś z częstych stłuczek Kizuny), niechęć do wioski powoli zatarła się, zaś krytycyzm w stosunku do starych towarzyszy rozrósł się na nowe poziomy. Pozytywny wpływ dziewczynki na jej przybraną babcię (w wersji Kizuny), czy też ciocię (w wersji Tsunade), zaszedł tak daleko, iż ku nieustającemu zdumieniu Sarutobi'ego, jego była uczennica zaczęła po raz kolejny interesować się tematem służby medycznej Konohy. Skutkiem tego wysunęła kilka propozycji i choć przed laty Sandaime patrzył krytycznie na jej projekty, teraz skłonny był do kompromisów.

Koncentracja Sarutobiego stłumiła wszelkie drugorzędne myśli, ogniskując się w całości na wkraczającej w finalną fazę aktywacji technice. Wraz z przejściem do końcowego etapu, dały się widzieć fizyczne oznaki oddziaływania jutsu. Pierwszym z nich był ledwie zauważalny, szkarłatny blask, który otoczył dziewczynkę niczym połyskująca na granicy widoczności aura. Powietrze stało się gorące, suche i ciężkie, dało się w nim też wyczuć ulotną woń popiołu. Potem zaś uwidoczniła się pieczęć...

Krawędzie jednego z najbardziej skomplikowanych Fuujin'ów na świecie przemknęły przez ciało dziewczynki niczym rozwścieczone węże, zwijając się w zygzaki i spirale wokół jej ramion, nóg i brzucha. Owe osobliwe znaki świeciły przy tym własnym, silnym blaskiem, tak iż zdawało się, że pieczęć została upleciona z żywego ognia, którego płomienie tańczyły radośnie na skórze śpiącego dziecka.

Jako iż przygotowania po jego stronie zostały wykonane, Sarutobi opuścił dłonie, po czym usadowił się na powrót na swoim fotelu. Kątem oka dostrzegł Jiraiyę, który zmarszczywszy czoło wpatrywał się intensywnie w błyszczący Fuujin. Z roku na rok spojrzenia Jiraiyi stawały się coraz podejrzliwsze, co niewątpliwie miało związek z prowadzonymi przezeń, intensywnymi badaniami nad nietypową pieczęcią Minato. Sandaime bał się, czy aby jego uczeń nie zaczął słusznie podejrzewać, że technika Yondaime nie ogranicza się jedynie do więzienia wewnątrz ciała Kizuny potężnego demona. Wiekowy Kage nie mógł jednak w żaden sposób powstrzymać dociekań swego byłego podopiecznego, nie zdradzając przy tym, iż nie dzieli się z nim wszystkimi tajemnicami. Jakoż iż w sprawie nieangażowania Jiraiyi nie miał nic do powiedzenia, nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak dalej utrzymywać ciągnącą się latami farsę.

Konspiratorzy zostali zmuszeni do zasłonięcia oczu, gdy to na moment szkarłatna poświata przybrała na sile, zalewając salę oślepiająco jasnym rozbłyskiem światła. Po chwili odezwał się zaś ostatni z wyczekiwanych przez resztę członków zebrania.

- Widzę, że wraz z kolejnymi zebraniami, wasze poczucie punktualności wypacza się coraz bardziej. Strach pomyśleć, jak będzie ono wyglądało za kilka lat... Zakładając, że wasze ciała do tego czasu nie skruszeją już do reszty ze starości - odezwał się głęboki, basowy głos, właściwym dla siebie, ni to kpiącym, ni to przesiąkniętym wzgardą tonem.

Sandaime przetarł oczy, przeganiając tańczące przed nimi wielobarwne plamy, po czym zogniskował spojrzenie na ostatnim członku zebrania, upewniając się, czy aby jutsu aktywowało się bez żadnych niedociągnięć. Szczęśliwie, technika działała jak należy - pieczęć na ciele dziewczynki osłabła na tyle, by mogła się z niej ulotnić minimalna ilość mocy zapieczętowanego w niej demona, potrzebna mu do uformowania w świecie wewnętrznym swojego awatara. Chakra była na tyle gęsta, iż stała się widoczna gołym okiem, przybierając postać przeźroczystego, po trochu gazowego, po trochu ciekłego, czerwono-pomarańczowego kształtu, który unosił się nad ciałem Kizuny, przyjmując formę odpowiadającą z grubsza głowie lisa. Kyuubi patrzył na nich ziejącymi pustką oczyma, zaś na jego pysku tańczył grymas służący wyrażaniu względem czegoś wątpliwości. Lis wprost kochał denerwować ich tą miną.

A przynajmniej takie wrażenie umyślnie wywołuje - pomyślał Sarutobi, przygotowując się do odegrania kolejnego teatrzyku.

- Widzę, że twoje poczucie humoru nie osłabło ani o trochę - stwierdził zimno Jiraiya, jak zwykle pierwszy do słownej konfrontacji z demonem. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż najciężej z całej grupy przyjął śmierć swego byłego ucznia, do której demon, było nie było, pośrednio się przyczynił.

- "Pierwszy do współpracy, ostatni do zaufania", jak to mawia jedno z waszych ludzkich porzekadeł - rzekł lis, przechylając niematerialną głowę w tak osobliwy sposób, iż wyrażenie "zerkać spode łba" nabrało całkiem nowego znaczenia. - Wybacz, jeśli wziąłem sobie tą regułkę zbyt głęboko do serca, ale nie chciałem oszołomić cię moją pełną radości werwą do kooperacji - kontynuował demon głosem tak przesłodzonym, jak to było tylko możliwe.

Wyraz twarzy Jiraiyi dobitnie wskazywał, iż ma dość ciągłego pokpiwania sobie lisa, podobnie zresztą jak Tsunade, która patrzyła na połyskujący kształt z nieukrywaną wrogością. Kakashi trzymał emocje na wodzy najlepiej z całej trójki, tak iż jedyną dostrzegalną zmianą w jego zachowaniu było przyjęcie nieco bardziej wyprostowanej pozycji i ledwie zauważalne zmrużenie prawego oka.

- Przynajmniej raz daj sobie spokój z kpinami - rzekł Jiraiya krzywiąc się, wyraźnie zdegustowany drwinami lisa. - Pamiętaj, na jakiej pozycji znajdujesz się w naszej umowie.

- Ależ nie zapominam o tym nigdy - skontrował błyskawicznie demon. - To ja mam tu dziewięć ogonów, a wy ani jednego. Kalkulując na modłę Kitsune, znajduje się na dnie struktury decyzyjnej. Swoją drogą jest to już kolejny dół, jaki zajmujecie, wliczając w rachunek łańcuch pokarmowy i drabinę ewolucyjną...

- Wystarczy! - Ryknął Sandaime, ucinając kłótnię w zarodku walnięciem pięści w stół. Zgodnie z ich wcześniejszymi ustaleniami, lis zmrużył dwoje ślepi, kierując do niego ostrzegawczy pomruk, co też wiekowy Kage skontrował wedle swoich wytycznych odpowiednio zdenerwowanym grymasem. - Wiesz dobrze, że niezależnie od twojej mocy stoimy na tej samej pozycji - podjął znowu wątek, nadając swojemu głosowi stosownie oziębły ton. - Bez nas, skazany jesteś na niewolę ze strony Madary, my bez kooperacji z twojej strony skazani jesteśmy na twój atak, gdy ten przejmie nad tobą kontrolę. Pojedynczo jesteśmy w równie beznadziejnej sytuacji, razem mamy szansę na przeciwdziałanie wspólnemu wrogowi. Ile razy mam to wałkować, nim wreszcie przestaniecie sobie wzajemnie dogryzać? - To rzekłszy omiótł spojrzeniem zarówno awatara Kyuubi'ego, jak również Jiraiyę, który wywrócił teatralnie oczyma, w niemym sprzeciwie na pakowanie go do jednego wora z głównym inicjatorem sprzeczek.

- Skoro już osiągnęliśmy wystarczający stopień porozumienia, możemy przejść do konkretów - podjął znowu Sarutobi, po czym umilknął na dłuższą chwilę.

- Wasze konkrety są zwykle zaskakująco mało konkretne - zauważył Kyuubi, prychając lekceważąco, gdy cisza przeciągnęła się ponad miarę. - Skoro uznajecie, że i ja mam słuchać głupich raportów z rozwoju mojego Jinchuuriki'ego, to...

- Dziś darujemy sobie raporty - rzekł cicho Sarutobi, splatając ręce pod brodą.

- O? Czyżbyście wreszcie doznali oświecenia i wreszcie dostrzegli bezsensowność tego procederu? - Zapytał lis lekceważącym tonem. Sandaime był jednak pewien, iż w rzeczywistości demon jest zaniepokojony, czego rzecz jasna nie mógł przed resztą okazywać. - Rozumiem, że...

- Zamknij pysk kupo futra - wtrąciła Tsunade, zbijając Kyuubi'ego z pantałyku swoim ulubionym sposobem, to jest możliwie najprostszymi, szczerymi słowami. - A ty przestań wreszcie unikać tematu sensei i wal prosto z mostu - dodała głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Wyraźnie nie podobało jej się pominięcie - wedle jej zdania - "najważniejszej kwestii".

- Klan Uchiha został wybity wczorajszej nocy.

Cisza skuła salę dyskusyjną niczym lód, ucinając na dłuższy czas wszelkie rozmowy.

- Nie słyszę peanów z twojej strony - zwrócił się wreszcie do demona Jiraiya. Tym razem jego czepialski ton zelżał, najwyraźniej w skutek doznanego szoku. Zarówno on, jak i Tsunade, przybyli do wioski bezpośrednio na zebranie, w związku z czym nie mieli możliwości dowiedzenia się o masakrze wcześniej.

- Nigdy nie lubiłem tego klanu, ale chyba nawet twój ptasi... żabi móżdżek jest w stanie pojąć, co fakt ich wybicia oznacza - odwarknął demon głosem pozbawionym swego zwykłego, przesiąkniętego ironią tonu.

- Och, daj spokój - wtrąciła krytycznie Tsunade, choć i jej rezon wyraźnie zelżał o kilka stopni. - Rok temu omawialiśmy niesnaski wewnątrz tego klanu i choć nie sądziłam, że to... zepsucie... doprowadzi do czegoś takiego, doszukiwanie się w aferze Madary jest pozbawione podstaw - argumentowała trzeźwo i sceptycznie stara sannin'ka. - Najprawdopodobniej Itachi ześwirował szybciej, niż przewidywaliśmy, albo starszyzna postanowiła zgodnie z naszym najczarniejszym scenariuszem namieszać mu we łbie.

- Zaskakująco łatwo odrzucasz najgroźniejsze możliwości - stwierdził lodowato demon, wpatrując się intensywnie swoimi pustymi ślepiami w oczy medyczki. Na Tsunade nie zrobiło to bynajmniej wrażenia.

- To ty doszukujesz się maniakalnie we wszystkim tego człowieka, który nawiasem mówiąc powinien już dawno wyciągnąć nogi - odpowiedziała jeszcze zimniejszym tonem kunoichi. - Prawdopodobieństwo, iż maczał w tym palce jest na tyle niskie, że...

- Możliwe, że sam Itachi zechciał przebudzić prawdziwą moc Sharingana... - Wciął się w dyskusję z pewną dozą niechęci Kakashi. Gdy wszystkie oczy w sali padły na jego osobę, młody shinobi westchnął cicho, najwyraźniej niezbyt zadowolony z faktu, iż znalazł się w centrum uwagi.

Kakashi doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że na tajemnych zebraniach ma najsłabszą pozycję i zwykle najmniej do powiedzenia, skutkiem czego gdy już jednak coś mówił, dostawał na polu słownej bitwy najcięższe baty.

- Z całego klanu przeżył tylko sprawca i jego młodszy brat, Sasuke. - Podjął znowu wątek Hatake. - Ta konfiguracja to rzecz jasna najprostszy, o ile nie jedyny sposób na aktywację prawdziwej mocy ich Dojutsu.

- Niech to szlag - warknął lis, wykonując przy tym na tyle gwałtowny ruch, że chmura chakry rozwiała się na moment. - Gdy mówisz "wybity", wspominaj o szczegółach takich jak ten - zwrócił się demon do Sarutobiego rozeźlonym tonem. Tym razem Sandaime nie miał wątpliwości, że gniew jest autentyczny.

- Nie, nie rozkażę zabić chłopca - odezwał się wreszcie Hokage, widząc otwierającą się po raz wtóry paszczę demona. - I nie, nie rozkażę go oślepić - nie pozwolił dojść do głosu lisowi po raz wtóry. - Nie zrobiłbym tego nawet gdybyśmy byli pewni, że Madara faktycznie maczał palce w masakrze. Co do twoich podejrzeń, to nie denerwuj się ponad miarę, póki nie upewnimy się, co też naprawdę leżało na sercu Itachi'emu. A możemy dowiedzieć się tego szybko, gdyż dostałem anonimową wiadomość z propozycją spotkania, której autor zarzeka się, że wyłoży mi całą prawdę o tym zdarzeniu.

Wieść ta wyraźnie zaskoczyła całą czwórkę, która po raz pierwszy tego wieczora miała jako-tako zgodną reakcję.

- Hokage-sama, cze... nic mi o tym nie było wiadomo... - Rzekł Kakashi, poprawiając się w porę.

- W takim razie może przestaniesz iść po najmniejszej linii oporu i wrócisz do ANBU, gdzie o takich rzeczach będziesz dowiadywał się od ręki - spróbował podpuścić swego podkomendnego Sarutobi. Skonsternowana mina tegoż uświadomiła mu, iż w ten sposób niczego jednak nie wskóra.

- Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to może być pułapka - rzekł cicho Jiraiya, spoglądając badawczo na swojego senseia.

- Przewiduję taką możliwość...

- A zważywszy, że mamy swoje podejrzenia co do rady starszych, eskorta ze strony ANBU, w których ci mogą mieć swoje wtyki, nie wchodzi w rachubę - dodała trzeźwo Tsunade, taksując swego mistrza uważnym spojrzeniem.

Sarutobi westchnął i pokręcił głową.

- Jak widać, niczego nie jestem już przed wami ukryć - rzekł, uśmiechając się pod nosem. W rzeczywistości nie dane im było rozgryźć jeszcze TEGO sekretu, o czym rzecz jasna wspominać nie zamierzał. - Jak rozumiem, nie macie zamiaru puścić mnie tam samego, tak?

W odpowiedzi dwójka sannin'ów pokiwała ochoczo głowami.

Przez chwilę Sandaime poczuł nawrót wspomnień ze starych czasów...

- Oczywiście zdajecie sobie sprawę, że jeśli to Madara, to w zasadzie już jesteście martwi - rzucił lis, ale wyjątkowo nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, co też demonowi wybitnie się nie spodobało.

- Hokage-sama... - Zaczął niepewnie Kakashi.

Sarutobi uśmiechnął się, po czym zerknął na swojego podkomendnego unosząc brwi w geście zapytania. Podchwytując co zamierza, dwójka jego byłych uczniów zawtórowała mu, czyniąc podobnie.

- Czy... Mogę... - Zaczął Hatake, poniekąd skonfundowany taką reakcją jego rozmówców. - ...Towarzyszyć wam?

Sarutobi uśmiechał się przez długą chwilę, ku wyraźnej konsternacji młodego shinobi'ego, by w jednej chwili zmienić wyraz twarzy na skrajnie surowy.

- Nie.

Obwisła nagle szczęka Kakashiego była widoczna nawet przez maskę.

- Pojmuję przesłanie - zapewnił Hatake starszych ninja, którzy kierowali ku niemu wysoce powątpiewające spojrzenia. - Rozważę powrót na swoje dawne stanowisko...

Sarutobi zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem, kręcąc przy tym głową. Dawka humoru zawsze dobrze mu robiła, gdy problemy wioski stawały się dlań szczególnie nieznośnym brzemieniem.

- Dobrze więc - skwitował Sandaime. - Kończymy zatem zebranie, skoro czas kontaktu mamy ściśle ograniczony, - tu starzec zahaczył spojrzeniem o lewitujący obłoczek chakry - a sprawę klanu Uchiha będziemy mogli omówić dopiero po uzyskaniu informacji od naszego anonimowego informatora. Pozostały czas przeznaczymy na standardowy materiał. Na teraz nie pozostaje nam nic, jak rozejść się.

- Pewnie, dysponujcie sobie moim czasem jak wam się podoba - burknął kwaśno Kyuubi. - Nie żebym miał coś innego do roboty - mruknął jeszcze pod nosem, po czym rozproszył swój awatar.

Kakashi był pierwszym, który skierował się w stronę jednego z kilku wąskich przejść, odbijających we wszystkich kierunkach od okrągłej sali. Drugi był Jiraiya, który - choć usilnie próbował pozostać tym ostatnim - ostatecznie został zmuszony przez ciężkie, nieustannie taksujące go spojrzenie Tsunade, by wyjść PRZED nią. W końcu salę opuściła także wiekowa medyczka, na odchodnym obrzucając śpiącą dziewczynkę zatroskanym spojrzeniem.

Gdy sala opustoszała, Sarutobi uniósł pochyloną przez dłuższą chwilę głowy, po czym upewniwszy się, iż nikt z zebranych nie ma zamiaru zawrócić, przerwał ciąg fałszywych pieczęci i mantr. Następnie dał mentalny znak lisowi, który chwilę potem ponownie zamanifestował swój awatar ponad śpiącym dzieckiem.

Wiekowy Kage zrobił głęboki oddech, przygotowując się na najbardziej męczącą psychicznie, absolutnie poufną i zdecydowanie najważniejszą część zebrania...

* * *

Ilustracje - sam po prawdzie nie przejawiam póki co talentu do rysowania, lecz często zdarza mi się znajdywać inspirację w pracach innych twórców. Od czasu do czasu zapodam więc linka do jakiegoś obrazka, tak by czytelnicy mogli lepiej sobie zilustrować daną sytuację/rzecz/miejsce itp.

[ http: .com/ art/Bloody-Kitsune -revised-57458950 ] - póki co pojedyncza praca, która zasiała w mojej łepetynie pomysł na zmianę pieczęci głównej bohaterki. Jeśli któryś z czytelników będzie próbował wyobrazić sobie wygląd Fuujin'u Kizuny, to zachęcam do posiłkowania się tą właśnie pracą ;-).


	3. Prolog Część trzecia

Pracy w roli bety podjął się jak zwykle [b]Uchiha_Mario[/b], za co wielkie dzięki dla niego ^^.

* * *

PROLOG

Część trzecia

* * *

- Źle się dzieje - mruknął materializujący się z wolna kształt. - Miałam nadzieję, że nasze najgorsze przewidywania choć raz się nie sprawdzą...

Głos bestii nie był już ani basowy, ani przesiąknięty kpiną, czy wzgardą. Pobrzękiwała w nim troska i śmiertelne wręcz zmęczenie, nadając rozpaczliwie melancholijne brzmienie temu, co Sarutobi zapamiętał sprzed ledwie kilku lat, gdy jego właścicielka podróżowała po świecie w ludzkiej postaci.

Kyuubi no Yoko...

Przedtem znana mu jako Kushina Uzumaki...

Obłok chakry przechylił się do przodu na tyle, na ile to było możliwe bez zakłócenia materializacji, tak iż lisica mogła przyjrzeć się śpiącemu dziecku z nieco bliższej odległości.

- Wiesz, że chcę dowiadywać się o jej życiu tyle, ile to tylko możliwe - podjęła znowu Kushina, nie odwracając głowy w stronę swego rozmówcy. - A jednak milczysz... Rozumiem zatem, że nie podoba ci się to, co musisz powiedzieć.

Sarutbi westchnął ciężko.

- Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje - mruknął, przymykając na moment oczy. - Zgodnie z obawami Tsunade, mała źle aklimatyzuje się w Akademii - kontynuował cicho wiekowy Kage. - Żyła w izolacji przez zbyt długi okres czasu, skutkiem czego wszystko wydaje jej się teraz nowe i obce. Z trudem zawiera przyjaźnie, nudzi się na lekcjach, odstaje od grupy i próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę strojąc sobie żarty, co doprowadza nauczycieli do szału. Ma dobre podstawy, ale wykładowcy mają jej serdecznie dosyć. Co więcej - tu Sandaime zawahał się na chwilę, wiedząc, iż reakcja jego rozmówczyni na następną rewelację bynajmniej nie będzie ciepła. - Wygląda na to, że mamy przeciek...

Chmura chakry zafalowała w tak osobliwy sposób, iż dopiero chwilę potem wiekowy Kage uświadomił sobie, iż Kushina zjeżyła się lisią manierą.

- Czy wy, shinobi, nie potraficie utrzymać w tajemnicy nawet jednego sekretu?! - Wściekła się jego rozmówczyni, odwracając się doń z wyszczerzonymi zębiskami. - To już trzeci raz, gdy przepuszczacie przez wasze palce coś tak ważnego!

- Uspokój się - polecił jej Sarutobi, choć głos miał nietęgi. Gniew Kushiny nie był bynajmniej nieuzasadniony. - Twoja prawdziwa tożsamość, jak również informacje o ojcostwie Minato i prawdziwym przebiegu wydarzeń sprzed siedmiu lat pozostają w tajemnicy. Wydało się jedynie to, iż Kizuna nosi w sobie zapieczętowanego demona. Udało mi się zmniejszyć szkody, rozprowadzając między ludzi stosowne zakazy i ostrzeżenia, dotyczące dalszego rozgłaszania tej tajemnicy. Wątpię, by udało mi się powstrzymać wszystkich plotkujących cywili, ale chyba nikt nie będzie na tyle głupi, by dzielić się tą wieścią z członkami młodszego pokolenia, zważywszy na sankcje, jakie za owo przewinienie przewidziałem. Dzięki temu Kizuna będzie miała szansę na normal...

- Nie pleć bzdur, w które sam nie wierzysz! - Syknęła lisica, wcinając się w jego wypowiedź. - Dobrze wiesz, że swoje i tak już niezbyt pogodne dzieciństwo, mała będzie miała ze szczętem skopane! Nie będę w stanie tego widzieć, ale doskonale potrafię sobie wyobrazić wrogie spojrzenia, jakie będą śledzić ją na każdym kroku! Ukryliśmy nawet przed nią tożsamość jej ojca, by ludzie nie potrafili dodać dwóch do dwóch, a teraz i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że to ona nosi na sobie tą po stokroć przeklętą pieczęć!

Skruszony Sarutobi unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z parą ziejących pustką, ślących mu mordercze spojrzenie ślepi.

- Co się stało to się nie odstanie - rzekł z przejmującym smutkiem w głosie, który brzmiał na tyle szczerze, iż lisica przestała wyszczerzać w jego stronę zębiska. - Nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak przystosować się do zaistniałej sytuacji... Nie powinniśmy też ujawniać tożsamości jej ojca, jeśli to przychodzi ci na myśl - dodał jeszcze, odważając się spojrzeć Kushinie w oczy. - Skoro istnieje szansa, że mała dowie się o pieczęci od któregoś z cywili, mogłaby zacząć obwiniać Minato za to, że obarczył ją takim brzemieniem. Nie jestem specjalistą od dziecięcej psychologii, ale wedle słów Tsunade, scenariusz ten miałby na nią fatalny wpływ, zważywszy na jej aktualny wiek i wrogość otoczenia.

- Wiem o tym - rzekła Kushina, głosem na powrót przepełnionym zmartwieniem i śmiertelnym wręcz zmęczeniem.

- Co innego - rzekł cicho Sarutobi, mrużąc krytycznie swoje starcze oczy - gdyby KTOŚ odważył się wytłumaczyć jej całą kabałę od początku do końca...

Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, furia lisicy wybuchła z nową siłą.

- Chyba ci już ze szczętem odbiło! - Ofuknęła go Kushina. - Ja też nie znam się na psychologii, ale wiedza o tym, że nosi w sobie własną matkę, która w ciągu kilka lat zejdzie z tego świata, bynajmniej nie wpłynie na nią w pozytywny sposób, stary pryku!

- W takim razie przestań kopać sobie grób! - Skontrował ją Sarutobi, także mocno poruszony. - Zamiast kombinować nad rozbiciem pieczęci, powinnaś pomyśleć o dobrze twego dziecka!

Odpowiedziała mu śmiechem. Głośnym, ostrym jak brzytwa i przepełnionym niezgłębioną goryczą.

- Głupcze! - Ryknęła, śląc mu rozwścieczone spojrzenie. - Jako człowiek nie jesteś w stanie objąć umysłem czegoś takiego jak wieczność! Ja za to potrafię ją sobie zobrazować o niebo lepiej i nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, by dusza Minato gniła w brzuchu Boga Śmierci przez taki właśnie szmat czasu! Uwolnię go, nawet jeśli sforsowanie pieczęci przyjdzie mi przypłacić własnym życiem!

Sarutobi westchnął ciężko, przecierając roztrzęsioną dłonią spocone czoło. Słyszał przed laty dziesiątki legend o Kitsune przybierających ludzką postać i ich związkach z ludźmi, lecz żadna z tych opowieści nie potrafiła oddać głębi więzi, jaką Kushina dzieliła z Minato.

- Czy nie mogłabyś choć trochę poczekać? - Spytał jeszcze wręcz błagalnym tonem, mimo iż znał już jej odpowiedź na swoje pytanie. - Nie mogłabyś poczekać, aż pieczęć osłabnie na tyle, by kontakty ze światem zewnętrznym mogły być łatwiejsze do zainicjowania? Poczekać na tyle długo, by wychować swoją córkę...?

Lisica prychnęła wzniośle w odpowiedzi.

- Jeśli naprawdę jest moją córką, nigdy nie wybaczyłaby mi, gdybym poświęciła się niańczeniu jej, gdy równocześnie jej ojciec cierpi katusze w brzuchu Boga Śmierci. Jeśli zaś byłaby mi w stanie to wybaczyć, to do piekła z taką córką! Poradzi sobie sama, ma w końcu dobrą krew, krew Minato i moją własną. - Dodała na koniec Kushina w osobliwej próbie uspokojenia swego rozmówcy.

Wiekowy Kage pokręcił jedynie głową.

- Jesteś niemożliwa...

- Staram się jak mogę - mówiąc to, lisica przekrzywiła łeb, przywołując nań coś odpowiadającego z grubsza uśmiechowi.

- Gdyby chociaż Jiraiya, Tsunade i Kaka... - Podjął znowu Sarutobi, lecz głośne warknięcie rozeźlonej po raz wtóry Kushiny ucięło jego dywagacje.

- Nie potrzebuję ich pomocy do rozerwania pieczęci, a Kizuną i tak już się zajmują. Nie potrzebuję ich litości, a to jedyna rzecz, którą mogą mi w tej sytuacji dać! Zresztą, o ile pamięć mnie nie myli, wedle jednego z waszych ludzkich powiedzeń, niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem... Niechże zatem będą błogosławieni, póki tylko odwalają swoją robotę jak należy!

Aż taka jesteś dumna? - przeszło przez myśl Sarutobi'emu, lecz nie śmiał wypowiedzieć tych słów na głos. Dumna, czy nie dumna, Kushina przygotowywała się przez te wszystkie lata na poświęcenie własnego życia...

- I nie rób do diaska takiej miny - upomniała go lisica, przerywając przedłużające się milczenie. - Jako Kage mający znacznie szerszy niż zwykli śmiertelnicy dostęp do wiedzy tajemnej, powinieneś pokładać niezachwianą wiarę w życie pozagrobowe. Ścieżka moja i Minato nie skończy się na rozerwaniu tej przeklętej pieczęci.

Sarutobi nie odpowiedział, westchnął jedynie ciężko, obserwując oddychającą miarowo dziewczynkę.

- Czy każda nasza rozmowa musi kończyć się w ten sam sposób? - Mruknęła krytycznie Kushina. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, nim skończę całą tą komedię, osiwieję z nerwów od uszu po czubki ogonów... Ha, skoro dalej nie masz nic do powiedzenia, nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak zniknąć. Nie będę nadwyrężać tego cudacznego jutsu, skoro mamy jeszcze jutro sporo do omówienia. Żegnaj więc, mój mały przyjacielu. Będę trzymała kciuki i ogony za to, byś przypadkiem nie oberwał kunai'em w bebechy od tego nieszczęsnego informatora.

To rzekłszy, obłok chakry rozwiał się, zaś pozbawiona mocy pieczęć przygasła, nie pozostawiając nawet śladu na gładkiej skórze Kizuny.

- Minato, gdy już skończy się mój czas, złożę ci wizytę, by palnąć cię w ten głupi łeb, za obarczenie mnie tą rudą zarazą... A potem drugi raz, za tą mniejszą... - Wycharczał Sarutobi, sięgając rozedrganą dłonią po zbawczy pojemnik z tytoniem.

* * *

Ta-dam!

Zaskakujące? Trudne do pojęcia? Skąd w ogóle przyszedł mi do głowy taki pomysł? Śpieszę z wyjaśnieniami - posiłkowałem się tu japońską mitologią - [ http:// . org/wiki/Kitsune #Wives_and _lovers ] . Odkąd tylko naszła mnie ochota na napisanie fanfikcji w "Naruto", zastanawiałem się nad personifikacją Kyuubi'ego. Właściwą inspiracją na powyższe rozwiązanie tej kwestii były dla mnie dywagacje fanów na temat domniemanej tożsamości lisa, który miałby w rzeczywistości być matką głównego bohatera. W canonie taki fant ma bardzo mizerne szanse na zaistnienie (hah, właściwie to patrząc z perspektywy ostatnich chapterów, w ogóle ich nie ma), lecz w moim fanfiku został on odpowiednio urealniony. Gdy mój beta pierwszy raz przebrnął przez ów tekst, wystosował do mnie szereg pytań, doszukując się w tym rozwiązaniu fabularnym "dziur plotowych". Wszelkie nieścisłości od samego początku zostały już przeze mnie załatane, lecz nie miałem jak wpleść w prolog całego szeregu wyjaśnień pokroju "jak", "kiedy", "czemu nikt inny nie wie" i tym podobne - jeśli podobnego pytania kogoś nurtują, to niech wali śmiało, ja zaś udzielę wszelkim zainteresowanym stosownych odpowiedzi ;-).

Na senpuu otrzymałem przykładowo takowe pytanie, na które wystosowałem adekwatną odpowiedź:

„Skąd Sarutobi zna tożsamość Dziewięcioogoniastego?"

_Prawdziwą tożsamość Kushiny znał z początku tylko Minato i do tego zdemaskował ją dopiero po latach znajomości (a znał ją "od Genina"). Lisica, która z odkrywaniem przed ludźmi swojej prawdziwej natury miała złe doświadczenia (a po demaskacji z trudem dała się przekonać, by nie zbiec z Konohy) wymusiła na swoim przyszłym kochanku, by nie dzielił się tajemnicą ze swymi przyjaciółmi, choćby i tymi najbliższymi._

_Sielanka trwała w najlepsze (w międzyczasie poczęta została Kizuna), gdy to o lisicę upomniał się Madara. Ta zignorowała jego wezwanie (wywód techniczny "jak" innym razem ;-)) i postanowiła wycofać się z wioski, by uchronić kochanka i swoje nienarodzone jeszcze dziecko. Wiedząc, iż Minato najprawdopodobniej nie pozwoli jej odejść, tudzież postanowi zrobić coś kompletnie nieprzewidywalnego, Kushina postanowiła wtajemniczyć w całą kabałę Sarutobi'ego - jako, jej zdaniem, najgodniejszego zaufania człowieka w wiosce. Sarutobi, widząc konieczność tego przedsięwzięcia, po długiej przeprawie zgodził się jej pomóc, to jest odebrać we właściwym czasie poród i odstawić dziecko w bezpieczne miejsce, podczas gdy Kushina opuściłaby Konohę. Plan jednak zawiódł w ostatniej fazie, gdy to Madara wreszcie wpadł na trop uciekającej z wioski lisicy, dopadając i odzyskując kontrolę nad swoją zgubą._

_Minato, na wieść o zbliżającym się do wioski dziewięcio-ogoniastym lisie, zmusił Sarutobi'ego (który przybył doń zaraz po wszczęciu alarmu) do wytłumaczenia mu całej sytuacji. Przyparty do przysłowiowego muru, Minato nie miał innego wyjścia, jak zapieczętować swoją lubą w ich własnym dziecku. Ostatecznie zastosował zmodyfikowany Fuujin - dał swojej kochance tyle swobody, ile tylko mógł, tak iż w dużej mierze to właśnie ona podtrzymuje całą pieczęć._


	4. Rozdział pierwszy Część pierwsza

Bety podjął się **Craftsmen**, za co pięknie mu dziękuję.

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

Część pierwsza

* * *

Gwar budzącej się do życia wioski wlał się do niewielkiego pokoiku, dając wszelkim jego mieszkańcom do zrozumienia, iż ukochana przez shinobi'ch noc wycofywała się właśnie, ustępując pola porze dziennej, chwytającej łapczywie w sieć słonecznych promieni kolejne sektory Konohy.

Dodatkowa dawka światła i hałasu udzieliła się Kizunie, która poruszywszy się raz i drugi pod zwałami pomarańczowych kołder, wysunęła wreszcie spoconą, pełną klejących się włosów głowę ponad poziom puchowego morza, mrużąc błękitne oczy od nadmiaru padającego nań blasku.

Dziewczyna przeciągnęła się i ziewnęła potężnie, tocząc bój z sennością, która kusiła ją wizją dłuższej drzemki. Po chwili wewnętrznej walki przypomniała sobie, iż tego dnia nie może pozwolić sobie na wagary - pomijając fakt, iż Sarutobi Jii-chan wyjątkowo szedł później do pracy, w związku z czym zaspanie mogło kosztować ją oberwanie jakimś paskudnym Suiton'em; dziś kończyła się jej nauka w Akademii Shinobi. Choć w przeszłości unikała tego nudnego miejsca jak tylko mogła, ostatnimi czasy zorientowała się, iż mimo wszystko będzie za nim tęsknić. Czyż nie była to odpowiednia okazja, by choć raz wykazać się odrobiną punktualności?

Seria pisków z boku dała jej do zrozumienia, iż reszta domowników (tudzież "darmozjadów" wedle nazewnictwa Tsunade baa-chan) również się przebudziła. Kizuna odrzuciła więc kołdrę, częstując zagrzebanych w niej wcześniej przyjaciół większą jeszcze dawką światła.

Cztery lisy, zwinięte w puchowe kłębki opodal imponującej góry poduszek, zapiszczały po raz wtóry, wyraźnie niezadowolone z tak wczesnej pobudki.

- Oiii, wstawać! - zawołała, nie wywołując jednak żadnej zauważalnej reakcji u grupki Kitsune.

- Tsunade baa-chan miała rację, faktycznie rozleniwiliście się ponad miarę - prychnęła krytycznie dziewczyna. Lisy rzecz jasna na tą uwagę zareagować w żaden sposób nie mogły.

Zostawiając zwierzaki w spokoju, Kizuna doskoczyła do szafy, wyciągając z niej stosowne ubranie. Następnie przebrała się pośpiesznie, odrzucając na bok niepotrzebną już piżamę, która zawisła na głowie przycupniętego w kącie Gama-chan'a - ogromnej, pluszowej żaby, którą sprezentował jej szmat czasu temu Jiraiya jii-chan. Swoją drogą z piętra niżej dobiegało dość sporo odgłosów. Sarutobi Jii-chan nigdy nie krzątał się tak nachalnie, szczególnie o tak wczesnej porze dnia. Czyżby ktoś postanowił ich odwiedzić?

Kizuna pacnęła klamkę, tak iż drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie, wpuszczając do środka nieco powietrza z korytarza, z którego dziewczyna starannie wyłapała interesujące ją zapachy. Woń tytoniu i skóry - błyskawicznie zidentyfikowała w nich Sarutobi'ego Jii-chan'a. Psy i stal - to z pewnością Kakashi nii-chan. Stojąca woda i papier - czyli Jiraiya Jii-chan. Na koniec dziwaczna mieszanina zapachów rozmaitych ziół, perfum i chemicznych świństw - to mogła być tylko Tsunade baa-chan.

Kizuna zmarszczyła brwi, wyczuwając ponadto wonie paru prostych potraw. Zaraz zaraz, makaron, kurczak, kilka znanych jej przypraw...

Dziewczyna potraktowała drzwi butem, śmigając przez korytarz w kierunku schodów. Usłyszawszy cichutkie odgłosy za plecami, odwróciła głowę, dostrzegając czwórkę lisów, które pędziły w ślad za nią, stukając przy tym pazurami o parkiet. Zapachy z dołu najwyraźniej były dla nich stosowną motywacją do pobudki.

Przeskakując po kilka stopni naraz, błyskawicznie znalazła się na dole, by pędem pokonać dystans dzielący ją od najważniejszego - w jej mniemaniu - pomieszczenia w domu.

W środku znajdowała się cała jej rodzina w komplecie - w kącie, na swoim wiekowym, bujanym fotelu siedział Sarutobi jii-chan. Na jej widok uśmiechnął się lekko, choć sposób, w jaki zaciskał swoje suche usta, świadczył, iż tęsknota do"ziółek" nieco przyćmiewała jego radość. Nieco dalej, rozłożeni wygodnie na obszernej, podobnie jak i wszelkie meble bardzo starej kanapie, rozmawiali ze sobą Kakashi nii-chan i Jiraiya jii-chan. Oni również skierowali ku niej miłe uśmiechy - choć w przypadku jej brata użyty został substytut wyrazu twarzy w postaci osobliwie przymkniętej powieki. Na drugim krańcu pomieszczenia stała zaś Tsunade baa-chan, aktualnie zajęta inspekcją zawartości lodówki. Sroga mina, jaka gościła na jej obliczu, świadczyła, iż sposób w jaki dziadziuś Sarutobi prowadził dom, bynajmniej nie przypadł jej do gustu. Na widok swojej wnuczki twarz wiekowej kunoichi rozchmurzyła się jednak. Tsunade machnęła jej ręką na powitanie, siląc się na zadziorny pół-uśmieszek.

- Dzień dobry, moja mała - rzekła pogodnie. - Widzę, iż...

- Ramen! - Nie wytrzymała w końcu Kizuna, przelatując obok swojej babci, by dopaść do pracującej wytrwale kuchenki, gdzie też gotował się właśnie jeden z jej życiowych celów. Dziewczyna stanąwszy na palcach, zbliżyła się do parującego garnka, po czym zaczęła wdychać intensywny zapach jej ulubionej - wróć - ukochanej potrawy.

Chwilę potem zamrugała oczyma, wyłapując swym nieprzeciętnym słuchem zmienioną pracę serca u stojącej za nią osoby. Jasnowłosy łebek odwrócił się powoli, taksując Tsunade spojrzenie pary wielkich, błękitnych oczu. Medyczka słała swojej wnuczce dość... Osobliwe spojrzenie, które dopełniała drgająca intensywnie powieka.

- Dzień dobry? - Spróbowała Kizuna.

Diaboliczny uśmiech, jaki przeciął usta starej kunoichi służył najwyraźniej za negatywną odpowiedź.

Oczy dziewczyny powędrowały za ręką Tsunade, która - ku jej zgrozie - sięgnęła tacki wypełnionej posiekanymi... O zgrozo...

- Nieeeee! - Niemal załkała Kizuna, rzucając się w stronę diabelskiej trucizny, którą to chciała spaczyć jej ukochany ramen "dobrotliwa" babcia. Była już w połowie drogi do złowieszczej tacki, gdy obcas Tsunade boleśnie wraził się jej w stopę. Dziewczyna jęknęła z bólu, mimowolnie przewracając się na plecy, tak iż mogła jedynie patrzeć, jak baa-chan z namaszczeniem wrzuca truciznę do garnka...

Warzywa.

Zło w czystej postaci...

Kizuna jęknęła przeciągle, załamując ręce w odpowiedzi na tak brutalny, niczym niesprowokowany atak złośliwości. Przecierając oczy, spojrzała na swoją babcię przysłowiowym wilkiem. Ta uniosła jedynie brew, taksując ją wyczekującym spojrzeniem.

Kizuna ograniczyła się do krótkiego warknięcia, po którym to splotła buntowniczo ręce na piersi.

Tsunade przez dłuższą chwilę siłowała się spojrzeniem z małą, by po chwili przywołać na twarz słodką i przemiłą minę. Tak słodką i przemiłą, że Kizuna poczuła, jak lodowaty dreszcz spływa jej przez całą długość kręgosłupa.

- Kizuna-chan - nieomal zaśpiewała "babunia" do, zdawałoby się, spetryfikowanej dziewczyny. - Nie przywitałyśmy się jeszcze...

Widząc nadchodzące zagrożenie, Kizuna rzuciła się gwałtownie na bok, celem przeturlania się jak najdalej od złowieszczej kobiety. Tsunade była jednak szybsza...

- Aaaaaaahhh!!! - Wrzasnęła Kizuna, gdy baa-chan zamknęła ją w niedźwiedzim uścisku, najwyraźniej z zamiarem wyciśnięcia z niej życia. Dziewczyna szarpała się przez chwilę, po czym zamarła, czując jak zabójcze imadło miażdży ją w swoich objęciach. Krew szumiała jej w uszach tak intensywnie, iż z ledwością dosłyszała salwę pogodnego śmiechu, jakim wybuchnęła trójka mężczyzn za jej plecami.

Wreszcie, po dłużącej się w nieskończoność chwili zgniatania i duszenia, wiecznie "dbająca o jej zdrowie" babcia nasyciła swoje mściwe potrzeby. Z wyjątkowo zadowoloną minął usadziła swoją wnuczkę na krześle przy nakrytym stole, podsuwając jej następnie przed nos "spaczony" warzywami ramen. Kizuna spojrzała na swoją baa-chan spode łba, lecz nie miała już sił, by warczeć, jak to miała w zwyczaju robić, gdy coś wyjątkowo się jej nie podobało.

- Wcinaj mała - rzekła Tsunade, klepiąc wnuczkę po rozedrganych plecach. Twarz kobiety w miejsce goszczącej tam chwilę temu maski przymilności ozdobił szeroki, złośliwy uśmieszek. - Samo zdrowie!

Kizuna rzuciła okiem na stół, orientując się, iż zapach ramenu ją zwiódł - prócz jej ulubionego dania śniadanie składało się z samych "trucizn". W międzyczasie czwórka jej lisich przyjaciół buszowała między paterami, tak iż było widać jedynie ich puszyste, falujące w powietrzu kity.

Nie mogąc znieść tego dramatycznego widoku, Kizuna zacisnęła usta, gotowa zainicjować strajk głodowy. Zapach ramenu parującego jednak pod jej nosem - niezależnie od tego, iż był on spaczony toną warzyw - był jednak zbyt silny.

- Argh! - Warknęła dziewczyna, stawiając tymczasowo zew żołądka powyżej swojej godności. Choć danie w skutek "zatrucia" smakowało dwakroć gorzej niż normalnie, dalej był to ramen - siłą rzeczy i tak był cztery razy lepszy od innych potraw.

- Nie rób takiej miny siostrzyczko - upomniał ją pogodnym tonem Kakashi, mrużąc oko w zastępstwie uśmiechu. - Na samym ramenie daleko nie pociągniesz.

- Nie wiem ile pociągnę z taką babcią - mruknęła dziewczyna pod nosem.

- Co powiedziałaś? - Odparła Tsunade, taksując ją na powrót rozeźlonym spojrzeniem.

Kizuna postanowiła, iż tym razem daruje sobie pokazywanie jej języka. Na ostatni dzień w Akademii wolała iść w jednym kawałku...

Łyżka zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do jej ust, gdy zauważyła coś dość niepokojącego w ubraniu jej brata.

- Nii-chan? - Zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę.

- Hmmm? - Mrukną w odpowiedzi, przerywając na chwilę nakładanie jedzenia na talerz.

- Dlaczego masz na sobie taki strój? - Zapytała, wskazując palcem noszoną przez niego, standardową, Konoszańską kamizelkę shinobi.

- Ahhh, to dlatego, iż nie jestem już kapitanem ANBU - wyjaśnił jej, drapiąc tył głowy, w typowym dla siebie geście zakłopotania.

- Drugi już raz - mruknął na boku Jiraiya, marszcząc brwi, gdy puszysty ogon, kursujący śpiesznie między kolejny naczyniami, przemknął mu przed nosem.

- A! Nie możesz degradować nii-chan'a za lenistwo, jii-chan! - Zwróciła się do Sarutobi'ego Kizuna, na co ten wybuchnął lekkim śmiechem.

- Kto powiedział, że zostałem zdegradowany... - Odparł apatycznie Kakashi, gdy Jiraiya zawtórował swojemu staremu mistrzowi.

- Jeśli nie zostałeś zdegradowano, to co? - Wyjąkała z trudem Kizuna, starając się jednocześnie jeść i mówić, na co Tsunade delikatnie trzepnęła ją po głowie.

- Cóż, wolałem podjął się teraz nieco innej pracy... - Rzekł Kakashi, mrugając do niej okiem.

Kizuna przestała jeść, przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrując się w swojego brata wielkimi oczyma.

- Ahh! - Krzyknęła, orientując się w czym rzecz. - Będziesz moim sensei'em, tak?!

- To miała być tajemnica - rzekła z dezaprobatą Tsunade.

- Hah, niestety wszystkie stroje służbowe musiałem zwrócić wraz z... - Zaczął Kakashi, lecz nie dane mu było skończyć.

- Daruj - prychnęła Tsunade, ucinając wywód młodszego shinobi.

- Siłą rzeczy, nasza mała i tak rozgryzła by to przed czasem - stwierdził Jiraiya, oganiając się ręką od trzech rudych kit, które tańczyły niebezpiecznie blisko jego talerza.

Kizuna jedynie wyszczerzyła zębiska w szerokim uśmiechu, po czym rzuciła się z nowym zapałem na swoje jedzenie. Kakashi taksował ją przez chwilę pogodnym spojrzeniem, by po chwili sięgnąć ku swojemu talerzowi, natrafiając przy tym na pustkę. Z konsternacją przerzucił oko na czwartą rudą kitę, która zniknęła sekundę potem za jedną z pater.

Skończywszy posiłek, Kizuna skoczyła na równe nogi, na co Jiraiya uniósł brew, wyrażając tak swoje zdziwienie.

- Co, już zmykasz? - Zaczepił ją krytycznie sannin. - Nie przywitałaś się, zjadłaś śniadanie i już cię nie ma?

- Dziś ważny dzień - rzucił przez ramię Kizuna, zatrzymując się na chwilę na progu. - Już wiem, że nii-chan będzie moim sensei'em, ale muszę jeszcze przekonać się, czy aby nie dostanę jakiejś głupiej drużyny. Dodatkowo... Wolę dać żebrom na wstrzymanie... - Mruknęła na koniec, na co Tsunade spiorunowała ją spojrzeniem. Nim jednak starsza kunoichi zdążyła wystosować odpowiednia reprymendę, Kizuny już pomknęła do wyjścia...

* * *

Jiraiya widząc umizgi swojej wnuczki wywrócił jedynie oczyma, lecz po pewnym czasie na jego ustach zagościł lekki uśmiech.

- Jak zwykle, jest po prostu niemożliwa - rzekł, biorąc łyk herbaty z porcelanowej filiżanki. Skrzywienie ust świadczyło, iż nie przywykł do tak dystyngowanych trunków. Nic jednak nie mógł na to poradzić, w związku z licznymi zakazami, które zaczynały obowiązywać w domu Sarutobi'ego, gdy tylko Tsunade pojawiała się na horyzoncie.

Zdrowie to tak pieruńsko uciążliwy element życia...

- Kropka w kropka jak jej matka - prychnęła wiekowa kunoichi, aczkolwiek było to prychnięcie dość pogodne.

- Lisy - wciął się w ich rozmowę Kakashi.

- No cóż, mam nadzieję, iż przejdzie podobną do niej metamorfozę - rzekł Jiraiya chwytając się pod brodę. - Póki co Kizuna to kompletna chłopczyca, do tego stopnia, iż czasem mnie to przeraża.

- Jeśli faktycznie ma jej geny, to nie będziesz musiał się o to długo martwić - skomentowała Tsunade, bez przekonania przebiegając wzrokiem po stole.

- Lisy - upomniał się ponownie o uwagę Kakashi. - Lisy za nią nie poszły.

Obaj sannin'i zamarli, podobnie zresztą jak czwórka zwierząt, których puszyste kity zatrzymały się gwałtownie, by po chwili zostać zastąpionymi przez dwie pary rudych łebków. Ciemne, błyszczące niczym paciorki ślepia zogniskowały się na nieruchomych, lodowatych spojrzeniach słanych im przez trójkę ludzi, w których oczach chwilę potem zatańczyły osobliwe iskierki...

- Tak, teraz powinniście uciekać - doradził ze swojego fotela Sarutobi, łapiąc się za głowę w geście rezygnacji.

O dziwo, w tym wypadku zwierzęta doskonale zrozumiały ludzką mowę.

* * *

**Glosariusz:**

Kitsune - lis

Jii-can - dziadek (forma zdrobniała)

Baa-chan - babcia (forma zdrobniała)

Nii-chan - brat (forma zdrobniała)

**Obrazki:**

Wielkie dzięki dla **Divine-Naraku** - dobrej duszyczki, która również pisze ficka z żeńską odpowiedniczką Naruto i zgodziła się podzielić ze mną swoimi artami. Skutkiem tego raz na jakiś czas będę mógł zarzucić jakimś obrazkiem - ale niedużą ich liczbą, gdyż ficki mają w gruncie rzeczy inną fabułę i pasować będzie zaledwie kilka, góra kilkanaście artów.

[ http: //divine- nataku. deviantart. com/ art/kanojo- no-nindo- 50318118 ] - Oto i sama główna bohaterka - póki co bardzo podobna do swojego odpowiednika z kanonu (bynajmniej taki stan rzeczy przez wieczność się nie utrzyma...). Przyodziewek, którego tu nie widać, jest zresztą także "Narutowaty", choć dzięki interwencji opiekunów strój nie jest w oczoje... jaskrawych pomarańczach, a w bieli i czerni.

Kolejne pytanie zapodane na senpuu, które gwoli ścisłości zamieszczę także i tutaj:

**Uchiha_Mario:** „Ogólnie mówiąc, to zmienia cały światopogląd dresiary, skoro nie miała dziecięcej traumy, to nie zakuma Gaary i otoczenia. Wiadomo, że dla dzieciaka najbliższa rodzina jest najważniejsza, więc nawet jeśli nie miała przyjaciół, a reszta wiochy się patrzyła na nią z mordem w oczach, to dzieciństwo miała niezgorsze."

I moja odpowiedź:

Kizuna z natury jest inna niż Naruto - zarysowałem już podstawowe podobieństwa charakterów, ale nie jest to lustrzane odbicie bohatera z canonu. Brak emo-stuff moim zdaniem nie wpłynąłby drastycznie na ogólne poglądy Naruto (który swoją drogą nie zachowywał się tak, jak powinno zachowywać się normalne dziecko wychowywane w takim środowisku), a co za tym idzie również Kizuny. Naruto ma taki, a nie inny portret psychologiczny, bo Kishimoto chciał, by tak ta postać wyglądała, a nie dlatego, iż autor zbudował jego osobowość na podstawie analizy psychologiczno-społecznej (po ludzku - Naruto taki już jest i inne wychowanie tylko nieznacznie wpływa na jego charakter; u Kizuny podobnie). Co więcej bohaterka nie tyle co nie była pod wpływem owego emo-stuff, a otrzymała go w zmniejszonej postaci - rodzinę miała, to fakt, ale dalej zbierała "złe spojrzenia" od mieszkańców wioski i żyła w niejakiej izolacji. Mogę już wskazać na dwie zasadnicze różnice dzielące ją i Naruto z canonu - jest ona bardziej agresywna (mniej ciepłych kluch podczas walk), to raz; dwa - będzie nieco mądrzejsza (gagi innego kalibru niż u Uzumakiego, z którego Kishi uwielbia robić skończonego idiotę). Na obie te cechy ma wpływ nieco odmienna... Hmmm... Pula genetyczna (biologia a Bijuu?)... I właśnie odmienne wychowanie.


	5. Rozdział pierwszy Część druga

[ Edit: Ależ ten portal krzaczy Oo... Ileż razy musiałem poprawiać ten tekst, bo jakieś dziwactwa wyskakiwały :F... I jeszcze linki zjada - musiałem je pokroić, so, jeśli będziecie chcieli zerknąć na nie, to musicie pokasować w nich wszystkie spacje. No dobra, to teraz wracamy do pierwotnego tekstu... ]

Ta-dam. The next part is here. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że marudząc tyle z pisaniem, nie wykopałem sobie przypadkiem grobu (zostawiłem sobie 1 dzień na pobieżne przejrzenie 80 stron skryptu... Tak, wiem...). Mimo moich najszczerszych intencji, kolejne kłody pod nogami sprawiły, iż part pojawił się znacznie później, niż oczekiwałem. Niemniej mam nadzieję, że czytelnicy mi nie poginęli z głodu ^^...

**Hidden **dla poparcia swych słów na temat męskiej Sakury zaszczycił mnie skleceniem stosownego artu - [ htt p:// img22 .image shack .us/img2 2/7613/sak ur .jpg ]. Jego inicjatywa pozytywnie mnie zaskoczyła ^^. Niemniej Sakur'a nie będzie - myślałem nad nim/nią... ech... przez jakiś czas, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowałem z pomysłu - ale have no fear, w tekście pojawią się jeszcze co najmniej dwa "przypadki"... Hmm... Właściwie to "have fear" xD...

Kolejne urowojaj... naczy genderbend, pojawi się już w poniższym chapterze - będzie to Iruka - a więc póki co bez rewelacji. W canonie taki niepozorny chłop, przydaje się tylko po to, by go do rany przyłożyć - jako kobieta znajdzie zaś lepsze zastosowanie w... hmmm... Zresztą, sam zobaczysz ;].

Dalej, kosmetyczna zmiana - wracam do blondwłosej bohaterki. Choć rudzielec ma niewątpliwe zalety ( ht tp:// tvtropes .org/ pmwiki /pmwi ki. php /M ain/He roesWan tRedH eads ) to ta drobna zmiana barwy przyda się do zrobienia kontrastu między Kizuną, a matką podczas... Ha, to też zobaczycie później, ale już naprawdę później ^^.

* * *

Bety podjął się po raz kolejny towarzysz **Craftsmen**. Dziękuję i biję pokłony ;-).

* * *

ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY

Część druga

* * *

Kizuna, uzbrojona w swój typowy szeroki uśmiech, mknęła uliczkami Konohy, niepomna mijanych przechodniów, którzy z mniej lub bardziej subtelny sposób wyrażali swoją dezaprobatę względem jej dzikiego biegu pod prąd. Dziewczyna, normalnie wyczulona na niechęć mieszkańców wioski, tym razem zignorowała karcące uwagi - wyjątkowość dzisiejszego dnia zepchnęła wszystkie jej troski z drabiny priorytetów, pozwalając skupić całą uwagę na jednej kwestii - przyszłej drużynie.

Kogo mi przydzielą? Kogo chciałabym, by mi przydzielili? - Dumała dziewczyna, mijając kolejne żywe przeszkody.

Kiba? - Rozmyślała dalej Kizuna, sporządzając w myślach listę potencjalnych kandydatów.

O tak, Inuzuka był fajny - można było na niego liczyć czy to podczas uciekania z Akademii, czy też gdy przyszło im stroić sobie żarty z przedstawicieli... Zaraz, zaraz, jakiego to określenia użył swojego czasu Jiraiya Jii-chan... "Obrzmiałe ciało pedagogiczne?". Dobra, nieważne. Kiba swój chłop, potrafił się nieźle bić, tropić, wspinać się, biegać - z pewnością świetnie sprawowałby się w jej drużynie.

Shikamaru?

Co do niego Kizuna miała mieszane uczucia. Fakt, młody Nara potrafił być bardzo sprytny, ale zwykle zasypiał przed zrealizowaniem zamysłu do końca, skutkiem czego cały misterny plan szlag trafiał. Był też według nauczycieli najgorszy w klasie - co w sumie niewiele dla niej znaczyło, gdyż klasyfikacja uczniów była w jej mniemaniu guzik warta. Shika był jednak jej dobrym przyjacielem, więc jego towarzystwem w drużynie by nie pogardziła.

Chouji?

Do kompletu z Narą jak najbardziej, oddzielnie raczej nie. Fakt - potrafił dobrze zjeść (co u Kizuny liczyło się na plus) ale bez Shikamaru chyba nie radziłby sobie zbyt dobrze. Choć daleko jej było do lekceważenia chłopaka, musiała przyznać, iż tusza czyniła go nieco niezdarnym.

Hinata?

O tak, Hinata była fajna! Może nie walczy zbyt dobrze, ale z czasem na pewno się wyrobi - doszło do wniosku Kizuna. Te jej dziwne oczy zapewne też okazałyby się bardzo przydatne - choć nie była pewna, czy udałoby się jej przekonać Hinatę do ich używania. Ostatnim razem, gdy podstępem zmusiła swą nieśmiałą koleżankę do spenetrowania ściany chłopięcej przebieralni, ta - po odzyskaniu przytomności - zarzekła się, iż do końca życia nie aktywuje swoich niezwykłych oczu. Ale prawie wszystkie jej późniejsze zaklinania odnośnie "wypadku" były kłamstwami - Kizuna wyraźnie słyszała fałsz w głosie koleżanki - więc chyba nie była bariera nie do sforsowania.

Sakura...

Haruno, jej druga koleżanka, też by się nadała do drużyny. Była bardzo mądra i często okazywała się pomocna w łataniu różnych dolegliwości, od sińców począwszy, na zadrapaniach skończywszy - czego też nauczyła się na tych dziwnych, dodatkowych zajęciach, które na prośbę Tsunade Baa-chan zorganizował Sarutobi Jii-chan. Niestety podobnie jak prawie wszystkie dziewczyny w klasie uganiała się za Sasuke w związku czym od czasu do czasu zdrowo jej odbijało. Kizuna odczuwała to szczególnie dotkliwie, gdy stawała w szranki z Uchihą - w takich chwilach jej przyjaciółka znikała, zaś jej miejsce zajmował różowowłosy potwór, który wył i ujadał niczym wściekłe zwierzę, a czasem nawet przechodził do rękoczynów.

Ino...

Była w sumie taka sama jak Sakura, ale gorzej łatała rany i biła mocniej, gdy "broniła" Sasuke. O Ile Sakura była znośna, Yamanakę Kizuna wzięłaby do drużyny tylko w ostateczności.

Shino.

W sumie dość słabo go znała, gdyż był strasznie małomówny, ale chyba sprawowałby się dobrze jak towarzysz - na zajęciach radził sobie wzorowo, a jego robale - o ile tylko udało się jej jakieś od niego wybłagać - świetnie spisywały się w co paskudniejszych niespodziankach, jakie to lubiła serwować kolejnym nauczycielom.

Sasuke...

O nie, dziękuję bardzo - pomyślała Kizuna. Był to jedyny "znajomy" którego nie chciała mieć za żadne skarby w swojej drużynie. Ich relacje ograniczały się w zasadzie wyłącznie do nieprzerwanej rywalizacji i wzajemnej wymiany nieuprzejmości. Przed paru laty, gdy desperacko szukała przyjaciół, była bardzo zadowolona z faktu, iż potykając się z klasowym prymusem, może popisać się przed innymi uczniami wyszlifowanymi pod okiem rodziny umiejętnościami. Szybko jednak przekonała się, iż nie otrzymuje takiego zainteresowania, jakiego pierwotnie pragnęła - dziewczyny dopingowały tylko Sasuke, on sam zaś podchodził do sprawy zdecydowanie zbyt serio - gdy tylko udało jej się z nim wygrać, robił wszystko co w jego mocy, by zrewanżować się w najbliższym czasie; zaś w przerwach między zajęciami taksował ją tym swoim ciężkim, badawczym spojrzeniem, zupełnie jakby była workiem treningowym, do którego przymierzał się z nową sekwencją ciosów.

Inni koledzy i koleżanki w klasy z bliżej nieznanych przyczyn unikali jej, toteż Kizuna nie brała ich pod uwagę w swoich kalkulacjach.

Gdy tylko budynek Akademii pojawił się w zasięgu wzroku, Kizuna przerwała ciąg rozważań, odbijając w kierunku płotu. Nie fatygując się dotarciem do furtki, przeskoczyła ponad przeszkodą i pomknęła w kierunku okna. Jeden sus i już była w klasie - szybko i bezproblemowo, bez potrzeby handryczenia się z klawiszem przy bramie, który swoją drogą musiał ją spostrzec, gdyż zaczął na nią srodze wykrzykiwać z podwórza.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła jedynie ramionami, po czym bezceremonialnie zatrzasnęła okno, odmawiając woźnemu posłuchu.

-Oi, Kiz'na, czy naprawdę warto aż do ostatniego dnia zajęć handryczyć się z personelem...? - Zagadał do niej ktoś z boku zrezygnowanym głosem.

Ktosiem okazał się Shikamaru, który siedział niedaleko, jak zwykle zajmując pozycję jak najbliżej okna, a zarazem jak najdalej od tablicy. Tuż obok rozłożył się Chouji, tak pochłonięty pożeraniem chipsów, iż omal nie udławił się witając koleżankę.

-Większość z nich mija się tu z przeznaczeniem - prychnęła dziewczyna, przysiadając na ławce obok chłopaków. - Skoro nie potrafią sobie z nami radzić, mogliby się zająć czymś pożytecznym, na przykład grabieniem liści...

Shikamaru wymamrotał pod nosem bliżej niezidentyfikowaną odpowiedź, pewniakiem po raz wtóry klasyfikując Kizunę jako "kłopotliwą" przedstawicielkę płci przeciwnej. Dziewczyna już miała zaaplikować mu stosowną, pobudzająco-szokującą ripostę, gdy to jej czułe uszy wychwyciły wśród panującej wszem i wobec wrzawy charakterystyczne skrzypnięcie.

Drzwi do sali otworzyły się powolutku, zaś zza powstałej szpary wyłonił się długa, metalowa igła, a zaraz za nią głowa osobnika, który ów kawałek stali miętosił w ustach.

Nieznany zgromadzonym w sali uczniom mężczyzna przekroczył powoli próg, lustrując pomieszczenie krytycznym spojrzeniem.

-Hej - zagadnął siedzącego najbliżej niego ucznia, aktualnie zajętego przeglądaniem barwnego magazynu. Ten naturalną koleją rzeczy nie zareagował na wezwanie.

-Hej, ty tam! - Upomniał się o uwagę obcy shinobi, głosem podszytym nutką irytacji. - Czy to pracownia numer trzynaście?

Uczeń opuścił powoli parawan w postaci magazynu, po czym ze śmiertelną powagą sprostował pytającego:

-Kraina w której obcy ginie - to rzekłszy, ponownie skrył głowę za papierową zasłoną.

Starszy shinobi przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w ucznia bez słowa, zaś długawa igła w jego ustach przechyliła się niebezpiecznie ku dołowi, grożąc wypadnięciem.

-No tak... - Mruknął, najwyraźniej orientując się z jakim typem rozmówców ma do czynienia. - Hej, kurduple! - Krzyknął, celem zwrócenia na siebie uwagi całej sali. - Nazywam się Shiranui Genma i jestem tu w zastępstwie... Matko i córko! - Zawył nagle, odbijając w bok, gdy w powietrzu zrobiło się gęsto od shuriken'ów.

-Co wy do jasnej cholery wyprawiacie?! - Wrzasnął zza biurka, z którego osłony skorzystał. - Atakujecie starszego rangą shinobi!

-Jajco! - Odpowiedział mu z drugiego końca sali Kiba, z bliżej nieznanych przyczyn postanawiając wskoczyć na ławkę. - Nie mamy jeszcze przydzielonych drużyn, więc jesteśmy poza tymi waszymi "rangami"! Pogrupujcie nas wreszcie, to inaczej pogadamy - dodał na koniec, splatając buńczucznie ręce na piersi.

-A jak szukasz "kurdupli", to spróbuj w kwaterze głównej ANBU! Albo po drugiej stronie lustra! - Zawtórowała koledze Kizuna, dla podkreślenia swoich słów traktując biurko pięścią na modłę Tsunade Baa-chan.

-Jestem tu właśnie z tego powodu - ryknął Genma, odważając się wyjrzeć zza osłony. Kilkoro uczniów taksowało go wyczekującymi spojrzeniami, lecz większość klasy zdążyła już stracić zainteresowanie nowoprzybyłym i gadała w najlepsze. - Czy moglibyście się wreszcie zamknąć?! Moje błony bębenkowe zaraz szlag trafi!

-Phi! - Prychnął Kiba szczerząc zębiska w kpiącym grymasie. - Dziewica!

Na tą niewątpliwie finezyjną ripostę klasa ryknęła śmiechem, z wyłączeniem kilku wrażliwszych kunoichi, które obrzuciły niepoprawnego seksistę kunai'ami, tak iż ten musiał dać nura pod ławkę. Genma w międzyczasie gapił się na rozwydrzoną młódź, z twarzą robiącą za wzorową imitację karpia wyrzuconego na suchy ląd.

-Matko, ale to wszystko kłopotliwe - jęknął Shikamaru, zalegając bezsilnie na ławce. - Niech mnie wreszcie ktoś stąd wypuści... Oi, Kiz'na - dodał jeszcze, krzywiąc się, gdy dziewczyna wybuchła kolejną salwą śmiechu. - Możesz już przestać...

W międzyczasie drzwi ponownie skrzypnęły, tym razem znacznie głośniej, niż poprzednio, oznajmiając nadejście pary byłych przyjaciółek - Ino i Sakury. Dwie dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie wilkiem, po czym rozpoczęły po raz wtóry kompletnie bezsensowną kłótnię.

Kizuna krzyknęła im na powitanie, na co te przerwały na chwilę ostrą wymianę zdań, zwracając głowy w jej kierunku. Obrót bynajmniej nie został doprowadzony do końca, gdyż dwie pary oczu musiały siłą rzeczy zahaczyć o NIEGO i na NIM się zatrzymały. Sakura i Ino zgodnie zapomniały o swojej koleżance i postąpiły do przodu, widząc iż miejsce obok Sasuke jest jeszcze wolne. Na jednym kroku rzecz jasna się skończyło, gdyż w międzyczasie kłótnia wybuchła z nową mocą.

Kizuna zjeżyła się, przerzucając rozwścieczone spojrzenie na młodego Uchihę. Po raz kolejny zgotował jej nieprzyjemność, zaś fakt, iż zrobił to bez kiwnięcia palcem tylko spotęgował jej zdenerwowanie.

O co tyle szumu?! Czemu wszyscy traktują go w szczególny sposób?! Przecież to skończony drań! Czemu nikt tego nie widzi?!

Rozwścieczona Kizuna wykonała długi sus, wskakując na ławkę przy której siedział milczący Sasuke. W odpowiedzi na to chłopak uniósł powoli głowę, po czym spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, mrużąc ostrzegawczo brwi.

W reakcji na ten bezprecedensowy manewr, w klasie nastąpiła błyskawiczna rewolucja. Konflikty zostały zażegnane, milczące sojusze odnowione, stronnictwa pogodzone - innymi słowy zgodna falanga kunoichi stanęła o kilka kroków od ławki Uchihy - z Ino i Sakurą w awangardzie - kolektywnie wymachując na potencjalnego wroga pięściami, w akompaniamencie mniej lub bardziej nieprzyjemnych okrzyków.

-Kizuna, zjeżdżaj! - Wrzasnęła Ino, krzywiąc się przy tym paskudnie.

-Przestań napastować Sasuke-kun'a! - Dodała Sakura, wspierając swojego tymczasowego sojusznika.

Okrzyki miały skutek odwrotny do zamierzonego, tak iż z ust Kizuny wyrwał się niski warkot. Brwi Sasuke na tą osobliwą reakcję powędrowały nieznacznie do góry.

Kto wie, czym skończyłoby się owo siłowanie na spojrzenia, gdyby nie jedno, głupie, kompletnie przypadkowe szturchnięcie z inicjatywy ucznia siedzącego przed warczącą dziewczyną.

-O, przepra... - Zaczął chłopak, po czym urwał gwałtownie, widząc do czegóż też doprowadził.

Cała sala zamilkła zgodnie, wpatrując się z przerażeniem, czasem rozbawieniem, a najczęściej niedowierzaniem, na scenę, jaką los zgotował im przed oczyma.

Oczy Kizuny rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości, gdy do dziewczyny z niejakim opóźnieniem dotarło, iż wbiła się ustami w usta swojego najgorszego przeciwnika. Na tą rewelację zaschło jej w gardle, zaś w głowie zaczęło szumieć jej jeszcze gorzej, niż dziś z rana, gdy Tsunade postanowiła wygnieść z niej ostatnie soki. Sasuke zamarł niczym przysłowiowy słup soli, najwyraźniej nie dysponując żadnym schematem działania przystosowanym do takiego scenariusza. Przez dłuższą chwilę świdrowali się wzajemnie spojrzeniami, aż wreszcie do dziewczyny trafiło, iż należy zarządzić taktyczny odwrót.

Być może wina leżała po stronie Sasuke, który szarpnął się gwałtownie do tyłu w zgoła nieodpowiednim momencie, a może Kizuny, której manewry w skutek silnego wstrząsu nabrały żółwiej niezdarności - kimkolwiek winny by nie był, liczył się fakt, iż oboje nie wytrzymali naporu bezwzględnej siły grawitacji, lądując na podłodze w bezwładnej plątaninie rąk i nóg.

Trzask zwalonego na podłogę krzesła był niczym magiczny sygnał dla oddziału spetryfikowanych kunoichi. Nieruchome postacie z niejakim ociąganiem otrząsnęły się z zastoju, zaś miejsce ich pozornie niewinnych oblicz zajęły twarze srogie i groźne, pałające żądzą krwi, mordu i okrutnej zemsty. Z tuzina gardeł wyrwał się nieludzki ryk, który wstrząsnął posadami Akademii, wioski, ba świata całego, oznajmiając, iż szereg niepozornych, acz straszliwych bestii rozpoczął swój żer.

Kizuna, zajęta - podobnie jak Sasuke - intensywnym krztuszeniem się i wypluwaniem kolejnych przysiąg zemsty, nie zdążyła podnieść się z poziomu gruntu, gdy dopadła ją żywa fala pełna kunai'ów, noży, malowanych paznokci i innych przystosowanych do kaleczenia ludzi instrumentów.

W owej straszliwej godzinie nikt nie pomógł osamotnionej dziewczynie, nikt nie zważył na jej wrzaski i błaganie o pomoc. Kto nie walczył, ten zdychał wśród spazmatycznego chichotu - wzorem Kiba, tarzający się po podłodze niczym wściekłe zwierzę - wyjąwszy kilka jednostek pokroju Shikamaru, który schwyciwszy się za uszy, próbował odgrodzić się od pełnej przemocy rzeczywistości, której "kłopotliwość" stanowczo przekraczała granice jego tolerancji...

* * *

-Jesteście sadystami - stwierdził z naganą w głosie Sarutobi, posyłając dwójce byłych uczniów zdegustowany grymas. Jiraiya i Tsunade wywrócili tylko oczyma, nie wykazując żadnych oznak skruchy, wyłączając krótkie przerwanie kontaktu wzrokowego ze swoim sensei'em.

Wiekowy Kage westchnął ciężko, przejeżdżając dłonią po drżącym grzbiecie jednego z czterech, aktualnie wtulonych w jego nogi zwierząt.

-Naprawdę, jak dzieci...

-Sensei, to przecież jakaś szarańcza - prychnął Jiraiya, piorunując spojrzeniem rudą kitę, która dyndała w okolicach kolana Sarutobiego. - Sam widziałeś, ile rzeczy nam wyżarły. Zwoje, tomiki... I rękopisy, na bogów, moje rękopisy! - Dodał na koniec, zaciskając dłonie na poręczy fotela z taką mocą, iż drewno trzasnęło w proteście. - Wszczynają zniszczenie ile wlezie, a potem chowają się za plecami małej i nie można ich tknąć, bo ta robi wielkie oczy.

Zaprawdę zdumiewającym był fakt, iż wiekowi, doświadczeni w swym fachu shinobi, ulegali tak łatwo spojrzeniu pary ogromnych, błękitnych oczu...

-Pomijam już fakt, iż zżerają wszystko, co ma dla nas jakąś większą wartość i niszczą inwentarz prawie tak zajadle jak Kizuna - wtrąciła Tsunade. - To chyba nie najlepszy pomysł, by przypominać co chwilę ludziom o lisach w jej obecności...

Sarutobi powstrzymał grymas przed zagoszczeniem na jego twarzy. Konspiracja po raz wtóry podkładała mu belkę pod nogę. Co miał im powiedzieć? Kushina chciała, by jej córka miała przynajmniej ograniczony kontakt z innymi kitsune. Choć wiekowemu Kage nie udało się jeszcze zlokalizować wielo-ogoniastych lisów w okolicy, nie chciał siłą pozbywać się zwierzaków swojej przybranej wnuczki. Domyślał się, iż w grę wchodziła tu jakaś niezrozumiała dla zwykłego człowieka empatia i nie chciał jej zakłócać. Pragnął też tym, by dziewczyna wyćwiczyła swoje zdolności na zwykłych zwierzętach, nim przyszłoby jej borykać się z nadnaturalnymi istotami, jakimi stawały się kitsune, po zdobyciu co najmniej dwóch ogonów.

-Jeśli chcecie je wyrzucić, przekonajcie najpierw Kizunę - mruknął wreszcie, postanawiając iść po najniższej linii oporu.

-Za bardzo ją rozpuszczasz - westchnęła Tsunade, sadowiąc się wygodniej na fotelu.

Jiraiya, w pełni świadomy swojej współwiny, nic nie powiedział, a jedynie podziwiał malownicze plamy na suficie - ubiegłoroczny efekt Kizun'ich zabaw Fuutonem podczas obiadu.

Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli, odpoczywając w spokoju. Wreszcie, po kilku minutach czekania, od strony drzwi dało się słyszeć nieśmiałe pukanie.

-No, nareszcie - rzekła pogodnie Tsunade, podnosząc się ze swojego siedziska. - Opróżnić piekarnik - rzuciła przez ramię, w kierunku kuchni, po czym pofatygowała się do drzwi, by wpuścić oczekiwanych gości.

-Iruka-chan, Shizune-chan - odrzekł Sarutobi pogodnym tonem, kiwając im głową na znak powitania.

Obie kunoichi dygnęły wdzięcznie, wymieniając pozdrowienia ze swoim Kage, a następnie z Jiraiyą.

-Cieszę się, iż udało nam się przekonać ciebie do przybycia, Umino-chan - zagadnęła nauczycielkę Tsunade, zapraszając kobiety gestem do stołu, a następnie sadowiąc się na powrót na swoim miejscu.

-Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę wczorajsze zdarzenia, chyba nie miałam innego wyboru, jak wziąć sobie dzień wolny - odparła ta, taktownie przeinaczając frazę "nie dałaś mi innego wyboru".

-I dobrze, nierozważnym by było z miejsca wracać do pracy po takiej przeprawie - rzekła Tsunade tonem pouczenia. -Po prawdzie udało nam się unieszkodliwić w porę Mizuki'ego, ale swoje narobić drań już zdążył. I nie mówię tu tylko o ranach fizycznych, Umino-san.

-Rozumiem Tsunade-sama - rzekła bez przekonania w głowie Iruka. -Faktycznie, zdrada Mizuki'ego była dla mnie czymś... niespodziewanym. Niemniej głupio mi opuszczać ostatnie zajęcia w Akademii... Czy aby znalazł się na moje miejsce odpowiedni zastępca?

-Tak, jeden ze specjalnych jounin'ów był akurat wolny - odpowiedział jej Jiraiya, starając się pod fasadą uprzejmości zamaskować niedyskretne spojrzenie, jakim to lustrował kobietę z góry na dół.

-K-ktoś z p-poza grona pedagogicznego - wyjąkała nauczycielka z delikatną nutką paniki pobrzmiewającą w głosie. Bladość, jaka zakradła się znienacka na jej twarz, bynajmniej nie była spowodowana nagannym gapieniem się starego wygi.

-Hmm? Czy coś jest z tym nie tak? W końcu ma on tylko odczytać składy drużyn. Chyba nie boisz się, że zrobi coś uczniom, jeśli ci wyprowadzą go z równowagi, bądź coś w tym stylu? - Dopytał się Żabi Mędrzec, unosząc powątpiewająco białą brew.

-O uczniów się akurat nie boję - mruknęła pod nosem Umino, lecz nie na tyle cicho, by czujne uszy pozostałych tego nie dosłyszały.

Dodatkowa para brwi uniosła się na tą rewelację, lecz nim ktokolwiek zdołał poprosić o sprostowanie, uwagę zebranych przyciągnęła seria głośnych trzasków i brzęków dobiegających z kuchni.

-Ktoś tam jest? - Rzekła zdziwiona Shizune, zwracając się do swojej mistrzyni.

-Robot kuchenny - odpowiedziała jej Tsunade, uśmiechając się przy tym łobuzersko.

Pytającym spojrzeniom dwójki młodych kunoichi stało się zadość, gdy drzwi w rogu pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie, ustępując pod naporem obutej stopy. Zaraz też z powstałego otworu wysączyły się na zewnątrz smoliste kłęby dymu, wiodące za sobą ciężką woń spalenizny. W absolutnej ciszy, która to skuła pokój niczym lód, odgłosy ciężkich kroków brzmiały głucho i złowieszczo, wybijając zaiste grobową atmosferę na nowe wyżyny dramatyzmu. Wreszcie, za rozwiewającą się z wolna zasłoną zamajaczyła niewyraźna, wysoka postać, dzierżąca w uniesionych dłoniach groźnie wyglądające dyski...

-K-Kakashi-san?! - Osłupiały równocześnie Shizune i Iruka, z trudem przywołując do porządku obwisłe nagle szczęki.

Hatake stanął jak wryty, omal nie wypuszczając z rąk dwóch trzymanych tac; z których jedna zwieńczona była parującym ekspresem, drugą zaś zajmowała piramidka ułożona z podejrzanie wyglądających, zwęglonych kształtów. Jounin prezentował sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy - kuchenny fartuch, w który był odziany, nosił ślady niezliczonych bojów z kuchennym osprzętem, to jest dziesiątki malowniczych plam, we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Włosy, normalnie zmierzwione niczym stóg siana, przedstawiały teraz obraz tak dramatyczny i boleśnie niedbały, że aż nierealny; zupełnie jakby przed chwilą ich posiadacz szorował nimi podłogę.

Na widok dwójki młodych Kunoichi odsłonięte oko Kakashi'ego rozszerzyło się gwałtownie, łypiąc na boki szaleńczo, niczym u zagonionego w kąt zwierzęcia. Zaraz też zwróciło się ono ku Tsunade, natrafiając na szeroki, szelmowski uśmiech.

-Proszę, proszę, siadaj młody i zrób goszczonym przez nas paniom dobrze - odparł ociekającym rozbawieniem (i czymś jeszcze) głosem Jiraiya, zamaszystym wymachem ręki wskazując na ostatnie wolne miejsce przy stole. Niewytłumaczalnym zbiegiem okoliczności wszystkie inne siedziska zniknęły, tak iż pozostał jedynie niepozorny taboret, usytuowany pomiędzy dwiema nowo przybyłymi kobietami.

Kakashi przez dłuższą chwilę przerzucał spojrzenie między zdezorientowanymi pannami, wymieniającymi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie Sannin'ami, wystającym zza zwisającego obrusu taboretem oraz kręcącym z politowaniem głową Sarutobi'm, który bezdźwięcznie powtarzał pod nosem frazę "jak dzieci", walcząc jednocześnie z uśmiechem, którzy nie chciał opuścić jego twarzy. Wreszcie, w jego oku pojawił się błysk zrozumienia.

Zdrada.

Został wpędzony w pułapkę.

Kakashi, choć ciężko ugodzony kompromitacją i wstydem, błyskawicznie się pozbierał i pokazał klasę. Wyprostowawszy się jakby kij połknął, przemaszerował w kierunku stołu z werwą godną święta państwowego, ułożył kurtuazyjnie produkty swego wątpliwego kunsztu kulinarnego na stole, po czym z namaszczeniem zasiadł na taborecie, wpatrując się z absolutnie obojętną miną w przestrzeń między głową Jiraiyi, a półprzymkniętym oknem. Poplamiony fartuch psuł nieco efekt, ale trzeba było oddać mu sprawiedliwość - po przerażonej minie sprzed chwili nie było nawet śladu.

Miny Jiraiyi i Tsunade bynajmniej nie zrzedły, gdyż dwójka starych kompanów zdążyła już dopiąć swego, po raz kolejny płatając figla najmłodszemu konspiratorowi. No i przedstawienie bynajmniej jeszcze się nie skończyło...

-Niestety, zdolności kulinarne naszego podopiecznego pozostawiają wiele do życzenia - zaszczebiotała wiekowa medyczka. - Mimo wszystko nie można mu odmówić umiejętności w innych dziedzicach, czyż nie, Iruka-chan?

Nauczycielka zamrugała oczami, odrywając wzrok od nieruchomego Kakashi'ego.

-Tak... Gdy Mizuki wziął mnie za zakładniczkę... - Zaczęła dość niepewnie kobieta, nie kończąc jednak zdania. Odnosiła się rzecz jasna do zeszłodniowej akcji, gdy to Hatake odbił ją podczas obławy na zdrajcę, który próbował ukraść z wieży Hokage bezcenny zwój.

-Z pewnością nie omieszkasz odpowiednio się odwdzięczyć swojemu wybawcy - zasugerował delikatnie Jiraiya, uśmiechając się przy tym tak szeroko, iż groziło mu rozdarcie facjaty na pół.

Zgodnie z planem nauczycielka tym razem aluzję zrozumiała, skutkiem czego poczerwieniała aż po czubki uszu. Zgodnie z drugą częścią planu, Shizune zrobiła wielkie oczy, patrząc raz to na Irukę, raz to na zastygłego w bezruchu Kakashi'ego, bezwiednie zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Jiraiya i Tsunade wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, uznając tym samym drugą fazę ich złowieszczego planu za pomyślnie zakończoną.

Nim jednak dwójka starych żartownisiów zdążyła przejść do fazy trzeciej, mającej w sposób finalny i definitywny zrzucić młodego Jounin'a z drabiny życia, w operację wciął się Sarutobi.

Dla Kakashi'ego, który - choć nadrabiał dzielnie obojętną miną - z sekundy na sekundę kulił się coraz bardziej, zupełnie jakby przygniatał go ogromny ciężar, ciche "ekhm" wiekowego Kage było niczym zbawcza szklanka wody dana człowiekowi umierającemu z pragnienia na pustyni.

-Koniec żartów - upomniał swoich byłych uczniów Sarutobi, z maleńkim, rozbawionym uśmieszkiem tańczącym na ustach. - Było miło, ale czas dać Kakashi'emu odetchnąć. Niedługo ma wziąć pod opieką swoją pierwszą drużynę, więc dajcie mu trochę na wstrzymanie.

Sannin'i wywrócili zgodnie oczyma, lecz odstąpili pola bez walki.

-Swoją drogą, czy ustaliliście już, kogo mi przydzielą? - Odezwał się wreszcie Kakashi, najwyraźniej całkiem już uspokojony, a przynajmniej sprawiający taki pozór.

-Zmieniliśmy nieco pierwotną koncepcję... - Rzekła Tsunade, ścierając z twarzy zadowolony z siebie uśmieszek.

-Po raz kolejny... - Dodał Jiraiya, marszcząc przy tym nieznacznie brwi. - Teoretycznie ten skład ma zapewnić małej najlepszy możliwy start...

-Tsunade-sama! - Wtrąciła nagle Shizune, zerkając z wyrzutem na swoją mistrzynię. - Chyba nie wykorzystujecie swoich pozycji w wiosce, by faworyzować Kizunę ponad inne dzieci?! - To rzekłszy, zerknęła jeszcze na Irukę, która w odpowiedzi uniosła defensywnie ręce do góry.

Tsunade po prostu spojrzała swojej uczennicy prosto w oczy i utrzymała intensywny kontakt wzrokowy przez dłuższą chwilę. Shizune nie pytała już o nic więcej.

-Dostaniesz do drużyny Uchihę - podjęła znowu wiekowa kunoichi, ponownie koncentrując się na Kakashi'm. - Do tego Narę.

-Narę? - Zdziwił się Jounin, unosząc srebrną brew. - Jednak nie ta genialna dziewczyna, którą tak zachwalasz na zajęciach z medycyny?

-Jest genialna, ale nie pasuje do drużyny - wyjaśniła mu cierpliwie Tsunade. - Ma talent, to fakt, ale Uchiha za bardzo przeszkadza jej w koncentracji. Szczerze mówiąc poziomem nikt z tej grupy wiekowej nie dorówna Kizunie i Sasuke. Haruno, jako medyk, może by im się przydała, ale biorąc pod uwagę ich profile psychologiczne, Nara będzie odpowiedniejszy. Powinien stonować ich rywalizację, sprowadzić na ziemię Kizunę, gdy ta zacznie świrować i przy odrobinie szczęścia uświadomi Sasuke, że czysta potęga nie gwarantuje mu wygrania każdej walki. Fakt, to nierób, ale Kizuna powinna go odpowiednio pobudzić do działania. No i ma jeszcze predyspozycje, by zostać mózgiem drużyny.

-Mózgiem? - Brew Kakashi'ego powędrowałą do góry.

-Czemu nie?

-Czemu tak?

-Bo to Nara?

Kakashi nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

-Tsunade ma rację - wtrącił Sarutobi. - Jako była sensei poprzedniego trio InoShikaChou, miała kontakt z całym klanem i podobnie jak ja, dobrze się orientuje, jak to się z nimi sprawy mają...

-Tak jest - potwierdziła medyczka. - Shikamaru jest, kropka w kropkę jak ojciec. A także jak dziadek. I jak pradziadek. I prapradziadek. Prawie wszyscy z głónej linii są tacy sami, nawet ta ich czarna owca... Czy też raczej biała owca... Nieważne. Po pięciu minutach obserwacji byłam w stanie stwierdzić, że chłopak na typowy dla swojego klanu intelekt. Koniec dyskusji. Ha, ma też naniższe oceny w klasie, więc akurat wstrzelimy się w ten stary zwyczaj, by pakować razem do drużyny najgorszego i najlepszego ucznia, wraz z najlepiej rokującą na przyszłość Kunoichi.

Kakashi przez chwilę miał zamiar wtrącić, iż on także dokonywał wielokrotnych obserwacji, podczas których młody Nara w miażdżącej większości spał na, tudzież pod ławką (niejednokrotnie stając się wzorem do naśladowania dla Kizuny), lecz ostatecznie spasował.

-A co z Yamanaką i Akimichi'm z tego pokolenia? Rozbijemy nowy skład InoShikaChou - postanowił jeszcze dodać gwoli ścisłości.

-I co z tego? - Odpowiedziała Tsunade, jednocześnie unosząc brew w oczekiwaniu na obiekcje. Nie doczekała się ich, ale i tak zabrała się do tłumaczenia. - Same zestawienie klanów i ich rodzinnych jutsu przy kreacji drużyny jest ważne, ale nie najważniejsze. Skład InoShikaChou jest pod tym względem najlepiej zoptymalizowany, ale w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej generacji, ich profile psychologiczne źle ze sobą współgrają. W mojej byłej drużynie Inoichi stanowił duszę towarzystwa, istny motor do działania ekipy. Motywował ich, gdy było trzeba i świetnie zgrywał się z Chozą i Shikaku, którzy byli jego najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. W tym przypadku Ino ma chłopaków w nosie, więc drużynie zabrakłoby kręgosłupu. Co więcej, Chouji ma wyraźne kłopoty z socjalizacją. Jeśli nie odejdzie od cienia swojego przyjaciela, to może mieć podobne problemy do końca życia. Dostanie zatem Yamanakę i Haruno... Z początku zapewne będzie miał ciężką przeprawę, gdyż obie dziewczyny będą z pewnością prowadzić intensywną rywalizację. Przy odrobinie szczęścia z czasem się jednak pogodzą, po czym zacznął dostrzegać swego towarzysza, ba, będą zmuszony na nim polegać, biorąc pod uwagę, iż w walkach będzie on główną osią ich drużyny. Wtedy zaś... - Tu Tsunade przerwała, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. - Wtedy zaś dam ich sensei'owi wytyczne, co też ma zrobić, by odpowiednio zmotywować chłopca. Na Chozę podziałało to wyśmienicie, zaś przy takim, a nie innym składzie drużyny... - To rzekłszy, Tsunade uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Brew Kakashiego ponownie powędrowała do góry, ale i tym razem nie poprosił o wyjaśnienia.

-Dobrze więc - podjęła znowu Tsunade, zacierając dłonie. - Zakładając, że nie przypaliłeś chociaż cherbaty, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, pogaworzymy sobie jeszcze przy tej karykaturze poczęstunku z naszymi gośćmi. Ty zaś zmykaj do Akademii.

-Co, już?! - Zdumiał się Kakashi. - Przecież zostało mi jeszcze ponad pół godziny!

-No właśnie - prychnęła dobitnie Tsunade, zostawiając jounin'owi wyraźne przesłanie, co do jego punktualności.

Hatake nie pytał już o nic więcej, a jedynie spuścił głowę i z miejsca skapitulował. Lata wspólnych docinków (choć "wspólnych" raczej nie było tu najodpowiedniejszym słowem) nauczyły go, iż w takich chwilach mógł tylko podkulić ogon i ustąpił pola starszej, groźnej kunoichi.

* * *

Dla rozwiania wszelkich wątpliwości - akcja z Mizukim miała zupełnie inny przebieg, niż w canonie - w związku z nadopiekuńczością "dziadów" Akademia była pod stałą obserwacją, skutkiem czego zdrajca miał związane ręce. Po zwój musiał fatygować się sam, co też - mówiąc kolokwialnie - zwalił, przy okazji biorąc koleżankę z pracy za zakładniczkę - co też, jak zapewne zauważyliście - niewiele mu pomogło. Teraz siedzi za kratkami i gnije. W planie atrakcje z Ibiki'm. Have fear Mizuki - the plot bunny screwed you.

Do tekstu dołączam obrazki wygrzebane z Devianta za zgodą ich autorki, **Divine-Naraku**:

http:// deviantart. com/fs3 2/f/20 08/19 4/e/c/ WotN__F irst_kiss___b y_watashi_n o_nindo. jpg --- kaiszmar / at least no more yaoi

http:// deviantart. com/fs1 3/f/20 07/04 4/2/4/ Keep_yo ur_eye_on_t he_plain_o ne_by_Divine_N ataku. jpg --- Iruka-chan

http:// deviantart. com/fs2 5/f/20 08/138/1/3/ It__s_my_t urn_to_pro tect_you_by_Divine_N ataku. jpg --- Iruka-chan plus ^^


End file.
